Rédemption
by MoonDustAndStar
Summary: Lorsque Regina apprend qu'elle a failli tuer Henry, et pour une raison plutôt stupide en plus, elle cherche à se faire pardonner... Auprès de son fils, mais aussi auprès d'Emma. [SwanQueen, petit AU ; Possibles spoilers pour certains chapitres, indiqués en début de chapitre]
1. Chapitre 1 : Désespoir

**Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction (assez courte, enfin je pense) sur** _ **Once Upon a Time**_ **! Décidément, je suis littéralement devenue fan de cette série en quelques jours... et je ne manque pas d'inspiration !**

 **Pour ce qui est de cette fiction, disons que j'ai tenté de faire un petit Swan Queen... Mais comme c'est mon premier essai, je suis pas sûr qu'il soit très réussi malheureusement... Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction courte sera un AU, vous verrez pourquoi plus tard dans la fiction.**

 **Résumé :** **Lorsque Regina apprend qu'elle a failli tuer Henry, et pour une raison plutôt stupide en plus, elle cherche à se faire pardonner... Auprès de son fils, mais aussi auprès d'Emma.**

 **Personnages principaux :** **Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Henry Mills**

 **Pairing :** **Regina/Emma**

 **Spoilers (possibles) :** **Chapitre basé sur les épisodes 1x21 ("Apple Red as Blood") et 1x22 ("A Land Without Magic")**

 **Disclaimer :** _**Once Upon a Time**_ **ne m'appartient en rien. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Désespoir**

Regina regarda Emma s'éloigner, le chausson aux pommes dans les mains. Un sourire machiavélique étira lentement ses lèvres : enfin, elle allait pouvoir avoir Henry pour elle toute seule ! Elle allait pouvoir se débarasser de cette ingrate pour toujours !

Elle n'avait pas vraiment cru que cela serait aussi facile... Elle était persuadée que la blonde allait protester, lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de le lui offrir, et elle... Elle était si naïve !

La maire de Storybrooke éclata de rire. Bientôt, elle allait recevoir un appel de quelqu'un, probablement de Mary Margaret (non, pas Mary Margaret, mais Blanche-Neige), lui disant que la sheriff était morte.

Elle se mit à chantonner et à étaler la pâte qu'il lui restait. Autant faire un de ses vrais chaussons aux pommes, pour Henry et elle, lorsqu'il reviendrait chez elle...

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini de préparer sa fameuse recette, elle mit le chausson aux pommes au four et décida de se servir un verre de vin rouge sang. Elle but une petite gorgée et alla s'installer sur son canapé blanc comme neige... pour se relever quelques secondes plus tard. Déjà ! Cela faisait à peine une heure et demie que la jeune femme était partie... Elle était donc gourmande, elle n'avait même pas attendu le soir pour le manger ! Après tout, elle devait seulement partir le lendemain... Enfin, si elle survivait...

Dès que Regina décrocha le téléphone, un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Blanche-Neige lancer :

\- Madame le maire ?

Sa voix était totalement paniquée. Une pointe d'hésitation s'empara de Regina. Elle referma alors ses doigts sur le pied du verre qu'elle tenait toujours à la main.

\- Miss Blanchard... Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle néanmoins d'une voix ferme et faussement étonnée.

Elle avait appris depuis très longtemps à dissimuler ses sentiments, à demeurer froide comme la pierre quoi qu'il arrive... Depuis Daniel, en fait.

\- C'est Henry..., répondit la mère d'Emma. Il est à l'hôpital, il a été... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il est inconscient... Il s'est évanoui si brusquement, d'après Emma !

Ses doigts relâchèrent leur prise sur le verre tandis qu'elle devenait livide, verre qui alla s'écraser par terre et éclata en mille morceaux... comme son coeur à ce moment précis. Elle avait toujours su que les fins heureuses n'existaient pas pour elle, mais Henry... Henry ne pouvait pas mourire à cause d'elle, pas lui non plus !

\- Elle ne voulait pas que je vous prévienne, mais... vous vous êtes quand même occupée de lui pendant dix ans... Alors je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dans l'ignorance, quoi que vous nous ayez fait !

Regina raccrocha immédiatement après que la jeune femme eut terminé sa phrase. Elle reposa violemment le téléphone sur son socle, avant de se précipiter vers la porte, qu'elle claqua derrière elle sans prendre le temps de la fermer. Il s'agissait d'Henry, tout de même !

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'hôpital après avoir grillé toutes les limites de vitesse possibles et imaginables, elle sortit de sa voiture et s'élança dans les couloirs, s'arrêtant juste le temps d'entendre le numéro de la chambre de son fils. Et quand elle s'arrêta devant la porte vitrée, son souffle se coupa. Elles étaient toutes les deux présentes _avant elles_ , la mère et la grand-mère de son tout petit garçon...

Elle ouvrit la porte avec brusquerie, faisant sursauter Emma et Blanche-Neige qui se tournèrent vers elle. L'instant d'après, la jeune femme blonde la saisit par le poignet et la tira avec violence vers un local.

Emma ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur sans ménagement, avant de la refermer violemment.

\- Tout ça c'est à cause de vous !, hurla-t-elle, des larmes de rage emplissant ses yeux. C'est vous qui l'avez presque tué !

\- Pardon ?!, s'offusqua Regina. Comment pouvez-vous me dire cela ? Comment pouvez-vous seulement _oser_ sous-entendre cela ?!

L'espace de quelques instants, celle qu'elle savait être la fille de Blanche-Neige et de son très cher Prince la dévisagea comme si elle était stupide.

\- A votre avis, pourquoi je suis encore là et pas lui ?, finit-elle par demander.

\- Non... Il n'a pas... Il n'a tout de même pas mangé la pomme à votre place ? Je vous en prie, dites-moi qu'il ne l'a pas mangé à votre place !

Emma regarda la brune droit dans les yeux, avant de la relâcher lentement et de faire un pas en arrière. Même si elle doutait encore de ce qu'elle voyait et de ce qu'elle entendait, elle était presque sûre que la maire ne feignait pas sa détresse : elle _aimait_ Henry. Elle l'aimait _de tout son coeur_. Elle l'aimait comme s'il était son fils (ce qu'il était peut-être, à bien y réfléchir)... Et s'il mourait à cause d'elle, elle savait que Regina ne s'en remettrait jamais. Et c'est pourquoi Emma décida de faire une chose des plus surprenantes (et peut-être même des plus _stupides_ ) : elle proposa à la seconde mère d'Henry de s'allier avec elle.

\- Savez-vous comment le guérir ? Savez-vous comment ramener mon fils ?

\- Je... Probablement, oui, mais je dois d'abord demander de "l'aide" à quelqu'un, à un être qui était jadis aussi puissant que moi, voire plus...

\- Mr. Gold..., devina la jeune femme blonde.

\- Oui... Rumplestitskin, de son vrai nom.

\- Vous seriez prête à sacrifier votre honneur, à demander quelque chose à _Rumplestitskin_ , pour Henry ?

La brune la toisa et répondit d'un ton sec :

\- Henry a beau être votre fils de par son sang, c'est _moi_ qui l'ai élevé... Qui l'ai aimé plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Alors, je pense pouvoir être en mesure de dire que c'est plus _mon_ fils que le vôtre. Il est tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que j'ai jamais eu dans ce monde. C'est pour cela que je ne vais pas le laisser mourir, et surtout pas à cause de moi !

Emma la dévisagea longuement, avant d'acquiescer. Et les deux jeunes femmes, côte à côte, quittèrent l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Gold.

* * *

Regina ouvrit brutalement la porte de la boutique, et... et elle s'arrêta net. A côté de Rumplestitskin, il y avait une jeune femme... Belle. Enfin, Lacey. Celle-ci recula d'un pas à sa vue, avant de se ressaisir et de relever le menton avec un air de défi. La maire de Storybrooke finit par esquisser un sourire froid en la fixant de son regard sombre :

\- Oh... Vous avez donc fini par sortir de votre... prison.

\- Et pas grâce à vous !, gronda Belle pour toute réponse.

\- Maintenant, pouvez-vous vous retirer, je vous prie ? Je dois parler à Mr. Gold, _en privé_.

Celui-ci esquissa le même genre de sourire qu'elle avait d'abord adressé à Belle, avant de riposter :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère Belle, vous pouvez rester. Je n'ai strictement rien à dire à notre chère Regina ici présente.

\- Je suis là pour passer un marché, Gold !

\- Mais je n'ai rien à accepter qui vienne de toi, très chère...

\- Et qui vienne de _moi_?, lança Emma en entrant dans la boutique.

Les yeux de la petite Belle couraient de l'une à l'autre des personnes présentes dans le magasin.

\- Je..., balbutia-t-elle.

\- Sortez !, ordonna Regina d'un ton sec, perdant le peu de patience qu'il lui restait.

La jeune femme finit par obéir. De toute façon, elle ne comprenait pas la conversation qui se déroulait entre les trois autres personnes.

Gold poussa un profond soupir exaspéré.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Miss Swan ?

\- C'est Henry. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour le sauver.

\- Le sauver _de quoi_?

Son regard insistant se posa sur Regina, lui faisant implicitement signe de répondre elle-même. Emma le comprit bien et resta parfaitement silencieuse. De toute façon, elle avait beau avoir été touchée par la soi-disante Méchante Reine et ses paroles à propos de son fils, elle ne lui avait pas pardonné. Et la moindre des choses, c'était qu'elle avoue elle-même ce qu'elle avait fait.

La jeune femme brune prit une grande inspiration et répondit d'une traite :

\- Il va mourir à cause de moi... Mon fils va _mourir_ à cause de moi ! Parce que j'ai été assez stupide pour croire que j'avais déjà payé le prix fort pour la magie que j'avais jadis utilisée...

\- De quoi va-t-il mourir, Regina ?, lui demanda Rumplestitskin d'un ton ferme.

\- Il ne va _pas_ mourir !, s'écria Emma avec violence. Il ne _peut_ pas mourir !

\- Mademoiselle Swan !

La voix de l'ancienne Reine claqua dans le silence relatif de la boutique, coupant net la soi-disante Sauveuse dans son... argumentation.

\- Taisez-vous maintenant ! Et soyez rassurée, Henry ne va pas mourir. Je sais sans doute comment le sauver. J'avais juste besoin de ta confirmation, Rumple, pas de ton aide. Mais si tu ne veux pas me la donner, tant pis. Nous allons nous en aller, maintenant...

Elle fit volte-face vers la porte et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas grâcieux, entraînant Emma avec elle. C'est alors que la voix du Ténébreux retentit derrière elles :

\- Majesté.

Les deux femmes se figèrent mais ne se retournèrent pas vers lui.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Si tu veux que je te dise si ton idée était la bonne ou non, tu dois me dire ce qui l'a atteint.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Regina, qui se tourna cette fois vers lui :

\- Bien. Je savais que tu changerais d'avis, Rumple...

Il y eut un court silence avant qu'elle n'explique :

\- Henry... Eh bien, j'ai voulu tuer mademoiselle Swan. L'empoisonner, pour être plus précise.

\- Avec quel poison ?, demanda l'homme comme s'il n'était pas surpris des envies de meurtre de Regina.

\- Eh bien... J'ai utilisé les bonnes vieilles méthodes de la Forêt enchantée.

Mr. Gold la regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en un rictus déplaisant et de dire d'un ton inhabituellement malfaisant (pour Emma, en tout cas) :

\- La pomme...

\- Oui. La pomme, acquiesça Regina.

\- Alors je pense que tu sais très bien ce que tu dois faire pour le sauver.

\- Un baiser d'amour véritable..., murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Celui qui était Rumplestitskin auparavant hocha la tête, et Regina n'hésita plus un seul instant avant de sortir du magasin en courant, laissant Mr. Gold et sa dignité derrière elle.

* * *

Cependant, lorsque les deux femmes arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de leur fils à toutes les deux, la Mère supérieure et le Dr. Whale leur barrèrent le passage en arborant un air triste sur leurs visages aux traits tirés, que Regina eut soudain envie de réduire en poussière, comme elle aurait pu jadis le faire avec leur coeur.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?, murmura-t-elle cependant, presque... en état de choc face à la nouvelle qu'elle pressentait arriver.

\- Je suis désolée, Madame le Maire, Mademoiselle Swan. Vous arrivez trop tard.

\- Non...

Le gémissement qui venait de jaillir des lèvres de Regina reçut quelques instants plus tard un écho de la part d'Emma. Ce fut elle, cependant, qui se rua dans la chambre la première. Elle s'immobilisa net en voyant le corps pâle et sans vie de son fils.

Elle entendit soudain des sanglots éclater de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle tourna la tête vers les vitres et réalisa alors quelque chose : elle ne venait pas seulement de ruiner la vie de la jeune blonde, mais aussi la sienne et celle de son fils.

Elle s'approcha lentement du lit d'Henry et effleura délicatementsa joue lisse et froide. Cela eut pour seul effet de faire tomber les barrières qui retenaient encore ses larmes, et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle baissa la tête et laissa son coeur voler en éclats... encore une fois.

\- Pardon, Henry..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Je te demande pardon... Je suis tellement désolée... Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Elle savait bien que ce... baiser d'amour véritable, ne pourrait pas le ramener de là où il était. Il ne pourrait pas le faire revenir d'entre les morts. Elle aurait pu essayer, tout comme Emma, s'il était resté dans le royaume des Limbes, mais là... C'était impossible.

Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule, et elle se tourna lentement vers la personne à laquelle elle appartenait. Emma... et heureusement, parce que s'il s'agissait de la Mère supérieure ou de Whale, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de leur peau. La blonde était la seule qui pouvait peut-être comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Cette... déchirure insoutenable.

Emma essuya ses larmes en apercevant celles de Regina. Il fallait qu'elle reconstruise ces barrières entre elles, qui venaient de s'écrouler. Il fallait qu'elle prouve à la Méchante Reine que même si elles ressentaient la même sensation de déchirure en ce moment, elles n'étaient pas les mêmes. Qu'elle était plus courageuse, plus forte qu'elle. Qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer, alors qu' _elle_ ne le pouvait pas. Mais même si elle voulait lui prouver tout cela, elle ne put empêcher sa main de se resserrer sur l'épaule de Regina, dans une tentative maladroite de réconfort. Elle lui demanda d'une voix douce mais dénuée de toute émotion :

\- Vous l'aimiez vraiment, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Vous en doutez encore ?, riposta l'autre d'un ton amer.

Peut-être qu'Emma s'était trompée : peut-être que Regina était plus forte qu'elle... Parce que même si elle ne pleurait plus, et que la brune, elle, le faisait encore, elle ne pleurait plus parce qu'elle avait choisi de cacher ses émotions, peut-être par honte. La Reine, elle, n'avait pas honte de ses sentiments. Elle continua d'ailleurs, en se retournant vers Henry et en se dégageant par là-même de son emprise :

\- Oui... Je l'aimais _tellement_! Et je l'ai perdu, comme j'ai perdu Daniel avant lui ! Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison, après tout..., ajouta-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Peut-être que je mérite ce qui vient d'arriver... Peut-être que je n'aurai jamais droit à ma fin heureuse.

Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne pleurait plus pour Henry. Elle pleurait pour elle... et pour cette fin heureuse, celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais, avec personne.

\- Alors faites-le..., répliqua Emma sans vraiment s'appesantir sur la confession de Regina.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'en fichait, mais plutôt qu'elle estimait cette déclaration comme étant trop... personnelle.

\- Faire quoi, Miss Swan ?

\- Ben, le truc dont vous avez parlé avec Gold, là... Ce... baiser d'amour véritable...

Regina eut un ricanement railleur :

\- Etes-vous stupide, Miss Swan ?

Au moment même où Emma allait riposter plutôt violemment, la brune continua, les yeux fixés sur son fils :

\- Ca ne marchera pas. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit encore en vie pour que je puisse le ramener de cette façon... Et là, il... il est mort. Il n'est pas endormi, il est _mort_!

Elle avait presque hurlé cette dernière phrase, laissant s'échapper un peu de la colère qu'elle avait trop longtemps retenu. Même si elle savait qu'en fait, Emma n'y était pour rien. Que c'était elle la responsable de l'état de son propre fils.

\- Essayez, au moins..., insista cependant Emma. Je venais de me dire que vous étiez plus forte que moi, Majesté, alors prouvez-moi que j'avais raison de penser ça.

En entendant le mot "Majesté", Regina tressaillit et se retourna vivement vers la jeune femme blonde. Elle la regarda droit dans ses yeux clairs assombris par le chagrin et le désespoir, et finit par déclarer :

\- Je ne veux plus être cette Méchante Reine que tout le monde croyait que j'étais. Je ne veux plus que l'on m'appelle "Majesté", ou "Madame la Maire"... Je veux être... Regina Mills, et je veux que l'on me nomme ainsi. "Regina"...

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule le visage paisible d'Henry, et ajouta :

\- Je veux changer, pour lui. Pour mon fils... Je veux avoir droit à ma rédemption. Je veux avoir ma fin heureuse, avec lui, ou avec une toute autre personne. Je veux juste être... du côté des gentils, pour une fois...

Emma posa de nouveau une main sur son épaule, sauf que cette fois, Regina ne se retira pas.

\- Alors essayez de l'avoir avec lui, votre fin heureuse..., tenta-t-elle encore de la persuader. Je suis sûre et certaine que vous pouvez encore l'avoir, Regina, mais... vous ne pourrez jamais l'obtenir sans vous battre pour elle ! Faites-le, je vous en prie... Pour Henry.

L'ancienne Reine hésita encore quelques brefs instants, avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers son petit garçon, et de se pencher vers lui. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux noirs qui tranchait violemment avec la pâleur de sa peau, puis murmura à son oreille :

\- Peu importe ce que tu penses de moi, Henry, peu importe ce que tout le monde pense de moi, tu dois savoir quelque chose... Tu dois savoir que je t'aime.

Puis elle embrassa délicatement sa joue, du bout des lèvres. Et elle sentit soudain un brusque courant d'air balayer sa peau et ses cheveux. Elle regarda les yeux d'Henry s'ouvrir lentement, et ne réagit pas dans un premier temps, trop surprise pour le faire. Puis, enfin, elle le serra dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces, en pleurant à chaudes larmes, larmes qui tranchaient avec son sourire rayonnant.

\- Henry, Henry, Henry..., murmurait-elle en boucle. Oh merci mon Dieu !

Elle se rappela alors qu'il y avait aussi Emma dans la pièce, et relâcha son fils (non, _leur_ fils) pour la laisser elle aussi l'étreindre. Henry murmura, épuisé :

\- Maman !

\- Oui, Henry, je suis là..., chuchota la jeune femme blonde.

Alors que Regina esquissait un pas vers la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, la voix d'Emma la retint :

\- Regina ?

Elle pivota vers elle et attendit en retenant un peu sa respiration. La jeune mère, qui entourait toujours Henry de ses bras, lui sourit avec douceur et lui lança :

\- Merci.

Regina ne répondit rien, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la porte, la mère d'Henry put très clairement apercevoir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Et la Reine, pas si Méchante que cela tout compte fait, s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, qui démarre un peu la future relation entre Regina et Emma, mais pas totalement... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Malgré le fait qu'il soit encore déprimant...**

 **Je sais que j'ai passé sous silence l'épisode du dragon, mais bon... Il ne me paraissait pas vraiment essentiel pour ce que je compte faire de cette fiction ! Surtout que ça me permet aussi de me séparer encore plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait de la série.**

 **Pour ce qui est de l'AU, vous avez donc pu vous apercevoir que la malédiction n'est toujours pas brisée... vu que c'est Regina qui a réveillé Henry !**

 **Bon, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, du moment qu'il est constructif... :)**

 **Sinon, pour ce qui est de la suite, je ne donne surtout pas de délai, je sais que cela va encore créer des faux espoirs...**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Disparition

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction (oui,** _ **déjà**_ **!). Le rythme plutôt rapide de publication risque cependant de ne pas tenir longtemps, car je publie au fur et à mesure que j'écris...**

 **Ce chapitre est plus centré sur la relation entre Emma et Regina que sur celle entre Henry et ses deux mères. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et on se retrouve en bas (enfin j'espère !)...**

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** **Regina empoisonne Henry alors qu'elle voulait tuer Emma, et alors qu'elle espère pouvoir le sauver, il meurt... Cependant, Emma la convainc d'essayer de ramener leur fils d'entre les morts, et cela réussit.**

 **Spoilers :** **Aucun pour ce chapitre**

 **Disclaimer :** _**Once Upon a Time**_ **ne m'appartient en rien, seuls les mots qui composent cette histoire sont les miens. Tout le reste est la propriété des réalisateurs de la série. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** **Disparition**

Regina marchait d'un pas rapide sous le déluge que le ciel déversait. A croire que Dieu était en colère, après ce qu'elle avait fait une semaine auparavant. Ramener son fils d'entre les morts... Elle savait bien que ce qui était mort devait rester mort, mais... elle n'était pas prête à le laisser partir. Pas encore. Jamais elle ne le serait, elle en était persuadée. Et puis, il n'y avait pas que ça qui l'avait poussée à le ramener : Emma avait également été très convaincante...

Elle hésita brièvement, après avoir atteint son but. Elle était sûre que la jeune femme ne serait pas ravie de la voir... Une semaine auparavant, elle avait tout de même tenté de la tuer, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence la mort de son fils ! Certes, elle l'avait sauvé, mais...

 _Non, je ne vais pas me décourager maintenant ! J'avais enfin pris ma décision, ce matin, après une semaine passée à éviter Emma à tout prix... Je ne vais pas partir en courant_ maintenant _!_ , pensa-t-elle, espérant se convaincre d'avancer encore juste un peu.

Elle posa finalement la main sur la poignée de la porte, qu'elle ouvrit après une dernière hésitation. Elle se dirigea droit vers le bureau de la sheriff, ne se permettant plus la moindre pause ; elle savait que si par malheur elle s'arrêtait, ou même _ralentissait_ , elle allait rebrousser chemin... et il ne le fallait pas !

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas (des pas de femme, très clairement : elle pouvait entendre des bruits de talons), Emma se leva et se tourna vers la porte vitrée, pour voir apparaître...

\- Regina ?, demanda-t-elle, infiniment surprise, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Miss Swan..., la salua-t-elle un peu plus chaleureusement que ce à quoi elle était accoutumée.

\- Bon, très bien, si c'est comme ça, je devrais de nouveau vous appeler "Majesté" ou "Madame la Maire"...

Elle s'appuya sur le bureau derrière elle et sourit pour alléger un peu ses paroles. La mère adoptive d'Henry soupira et repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux bruns trempés derrière son oreille droite, mouvement qu'Emma suivit inconsciemment du regard.

\- Bien, _Emma_...

Celle-ci acquiesça, son sourire s'élargissant. Elle remarqua seulement alors (qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide parfois !) que Regina semblait... gênée ? Oui, c'était cela, elle était gênée ! Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et sa main gauche frottait son bras droit sans s'arrêter.

\- Regina ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La maire de Storybrooke se mordit légèrement la lèvre, avant de se jeter à l'eau :

\- Pourquoi ne m'en voulez-vous pas, Emma ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait, comment pouvez-vous faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? J'ai voulu me débarasser de vous, et j'ai tué Henry !

Le sourire d'Emma disparut, laissant place à une expression sérieuse... Peut-être un peu trop, d'après Regina.

\- Vous voulez vraiment savoir mes raisons ?

Au moment où elle allait hocher la tête, une voix retentit derrière elle :

\- Emma ? On a un problème !

\- Ruby ? Que se passe-t-il ?, s'exclama la sheriff en se redressant vivement.

\- C'est David..., répondit la serveuse en débarquant dans le bureau en courant.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Regina, elle se tut.

\- C'est bon, elle est là juste pour me poser une question... Elle ne va strictement rien faire de mal.

La maire ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de parler que Ruby avait déjà repris :

\- Il veut quitter la ville, mais on sait tous, n'est-ce-pas Madame le Maire, ce qui arrive à ceux qui le tente... Il faut l'en empêcher !

En voyant les sourcils froncés de la dirigeante de la ville, Emma eut un petit soupir avant de lancer :

\- Je vais essayer de le rattraper avec Madame le Maire... Va chez moi et restes-y, d'accord ? Mary Margaret doit être là-bas, essaie de la rassurer.

\- D'accord, j'y vais ! Et... bon courage, Emma !

Celle-ci esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, avant de s'élancer dans le couloir en faisant signe à Regina de la suivre. Elle obéit et se précipita derrière elle au pas de course. Elle sentit cependant le regard de Ruby peser sur ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus la voir, et cela, étonnamment, la dérangea. Pourtant, elle se doutait qu'elle n'avait qu'été surprise par sa présence... Avait-elle soupçonné qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ entre elles ? Elle chassa ces pensées parasites en secouant la tête. Pourquoi donc la serveuse du Granny's soupçonnerait-elle _cela_?

Elles sortirent sous le déluge toujours aussi violent, et se précipitèrent vers la voiture jaune de la jeune sheriff. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes les deux bien au chaud dans la voiture, Emma démarra sans un mot, fixant son regard sur la route.

\- Emma ?

Regina finit par prendre la parole ; elle n'avait jamais aimé le silence...

\- Oui ?

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question... Comment vous pouvez agir comme si je n'avais rien fait ?

Emma se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de brièvement fermer les yeux, de prendre une grande inspiration et de dévoiler :

\- Je ne fais pas comme si vous n'aviez rien fait... Simplement, je pense que vous pouvez changer... Vous avez _déjà_ changé, Regina. Vous avez sauvé Henry, et vous êtes revenue... Même si je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

La mère adoptive d'Henry baissa les yeux et avoua :

\- Je voulais m'excuser... Je n'aurais jamais dû tenter de vous supprimer, regardez les conséquences que cela a eu ! J'ai tué Henry, mon propre fils, et le vôtre également !

\- Non.

La voix de la jeune femme, sèche et ferme, claqua, interrompant net l'ancienne Reine.

\- Pardon ?, s'exclama Regina, interloquée. Vous avez été témoin, comme moi, de...

\- Non. J'ai peut-être été témoin de la mort d'Henry, mais je _sais_ que vous n'y êtes pour rien.

\- Je...

\- Vous vous rappelez quand nous sommes allées voir Gold dans sa boutique ?

\- Oui..., répondit la brune, toujours aussi perdue qu'au début de l'explication d'Emma.

\- Eh bien, ni Gold, ni vous n'aviez l'air de dire que cette... pomme, ou plutôt ce chausson aux pommes en l'occurence, allait tuer Henry. Vous supposiez que vous pourriez le ramener, et vous avez essayé de me convaincre que notre fils n'allait pas mourir. Et vous ne mentiez pas, je peux vous l'assurer... Mon don ne me trompe jamais, ou du moins, il ne m'a pas encore trompée. Alors à moins que vous ayez eu tout faux à ce propos, il n'est pas mort à cause de vous... Et soyez-en assurée, je vais mener ma petite enquête pour découvrir qui a voulu tuer notre petit garçon, pour pouvoir... eh bien, pour savoir.

Regina acquiesça lentement et demanda encore une dernière chose, la dernière qui pourrait être à même de la rassurer entièrement :

\- M'avez-vous pardonnée, Emma ?

\- Pour quoi ? Pour ce que vous avez voulu me faire, ou pour ce que vous avez fait à mes parents et à tous les autres ?

\- Pour tout..., répondit l'ancienne Reine en retenant sa respiration.

\- Disons que ce n'est en aucun cas à moi de vous dire si vous êtes pardonnée ou non pour ce que vous avez fait avant que je vous connaisse... Pour ce que vous avez tenté de me faire à moi, m'empoisonner, j'entends, vous n'êtes peut-être pas pardonnée, mais au moins, je vous comprends. Vous avez fait cela pour garder Henry près de vous. Mais vous savez, j'avais vraiment l'intention de partir de Storybrooke et de retourner à Boston... Je vous aurais simplement demandé si Henry pourrait parfois me rendre visite à mon appartement. Ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour vous ?

Regina hésita un long moment avant de répondre :

\- Non. Ca ne l'était pas... avant.

La jeune femme blonde lui jeta un regard en coin, mais ne dit plus rien... jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive une voiture, et pas n'importe quelle voiture, qui avait percutée de plein fouet le panneau de sortie de Storybrooke.

\- Il est là !, s'écria Emma en freinant violemment.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la voiture et se précipitèrent vers le pick-up de David, ou plutôt du Prince charmant d'après son fils.

\- Oh mon Dieu !, murmura Regina en s'arrêtant, regardant par la fenêtre du côté conducteur. Il est blessé à la tête, il faut le sortir de là avant que ses blessures n'empirent !

La Sauveuse essaya d'ouvrir la portière, mais celle-ci était apparemment bloquée... Elle enleva sa veste de cuir rouge (peu importait qu'elle soit en débardeur sous ce déluge : elle devait le sauver), et lança son poing dans la vitre, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise enfin. Elle ouvrit alors la portière de l'intérieur, et Regina et elle soutinrent le blessé, qui s'était écroulé sur elle. Il papillonna des paupières et murmura :

\- Emma ? Que...

Ses paupières se refermèrent aussi brusquement qu'elles s'étaient ouvertes. Emma, qui s'y connaissait un peu en blessures de ce genre, s'exclama :

\- Regina ! Tu sais conduire j'espère ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai une voiture, Emma...

\- Alors il va falloir que tu conduises ma voiture jusqu'à l'hôpital ! Et vite !

Elle acquiesça, et toutes deux portèrent le Prince jusqu'à la voiture...

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Même s'il est bien plus court que le premier, malheureusement... :(**

 **Je sais, je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser en plan comme ça, mais je pense que le nouveau chapitre arrivera bientôt ! Bon, après, je ne promets rien, pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas de faux espoirs...**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Cauchemars

**Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles m'ont vraiment encouragées ! Et merci aussi à toutes les personnes ayant mis cette histoire dans leur liste de favoris, ou encore à celles et ceux qui ont suivi cette fiction ! Un grand merci à tous !**

 **Mais bon, voilà donc le troisième chapitre, peut-être un peu plus centré sur la relation entre Henry et Regina que les précédents ! Emma sera tout de même très présente également. J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bon, passons maintenant au** **résumé du chapitre précédent :** **Regina et Emma partent à la recherche de David, qui veut quitter la ville... Elles retrouvent sa voiture accidentée, avec un David blessé à l'intérieur dedans.**

 **Spoilers :** **Aucun pour cet épisode**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, sauf mes mots. Tout est aux réalisateurs de** _ **Once Upon a Time**_ **, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Cauchemars**

Regina, épuisée, claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, sans même prêter la moindre attention à la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'Henry, qui aurait dû être fermée. L'instant d'après, sa porte se rouvrit, et son fils s'avança lentement vers elle, sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Maman ?, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de la maire se rouvrirent lentement, et elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui, mon chéri ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu as l'air... épuisée !

\- C'est parce que je le suis, Henry... J'ai passé la journée à veiller sur le Pr... sur Mr. Nolan, et pour tout t'avouer, j'avais prévu bien d'autres choses plus passionantes à faire ! Et avant cela, j'ai dû me résoudre à...

Elle s'interrompit juste avant de n'en dévoiler plus qu'il n'en fallait, avant de soupirer et de lancer :

\- Je suis désolée, Henry... Je ne devrais pas m'emporter comme je viens de le faire, mais c'est juste que... Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis épuisée.

Son fils hocha la tête, avant de tourner les talons et de lancer :

\- D'accord. Et t'en fais pas, maman, c'est pas grave... Je peux comprendre que tu sois aussi fatiguée.

Regina tressaillit. Son fils... Il ne l'avait plus appelée "maman" depuis une éternité ! Depuis que la Sauveuse était arrivée en ville. Elle eut un sourire, qu'Henry ne put pas voir puisqu'il lui tournait le dos. Ainsi donc, en le sauvant, elle avait repris ce rôle de mère qu'elle croyait avoir perdu à jamais ! Elle pouvait le comprendre, mais elle en était formidablement heureuse...

Cependant, il n'y avait pas que cela qui la faisaient sourire de cette manière : Emma lui avait, dans un sens, pardonné !

Elle ferma les rideaux épais de sa chambre, avant de se changer rapidement pour enfiler sa chemise de nuit de soie, puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. De la lumière filtrait encore sous la porte. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas encore endormi ! Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment lui dire bonne nuit.

Elle toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre l'autorisation d'Henry, qui sursauta un peu et s'écria:

\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle esquissa un sourire et lui répondit :

\- Je venais juste te dire bonne nuit comme j'aurais dû le faire tout à l'heure.

Il sourit à son tour et referma le livre sur lequel il était penché.

\- C'est le livre que t'as donnée Miss Blanchard, n'est-ce-pas ? Celui qui raconte les contes de fée ?

\- Oui, c'est celui-ci. Pourquoi ?

Elle comprit alors qu'il pensait qu'elle était toujours aussi peu contente que la jeune enseignante lui ait donné ce livre.

\- Oh, Henry. Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne lui en veux plus de te l'avoir donné...

Il hocha la tête en souriant. Alors comme cela, elle n'en voulait plus à Mary Margaret de lui avoir donné ce livre ?

\- Tu en es sûre et certaine ?

Sa mère s'assit au bord de son lit, et lui fit signe de se coucher.

\- C'est l'heure de dormir, mon chéri...

Elle effleura délicatement sa joue, et l'embrassa sur la tempe, avant de le border.

\- Maman ! Je suis plus un bébé dont tu dois à tout prix prendre soin !, protesta-t-il en souriant néanmoins pour adoucir ses paroles.

Elle ne se vexa pas, mais se releva en riant légèrement, rire qui fut stoppé net par la question d'Henry :

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il y a _quelque chose_ entre toi et ma mère, maman ?

\- Que... ?

Regina était sous le choc. Comment donc son fils avait-il pu soupçonner cela ?!

\- C'est juste que... je vous ai vues ce matin, sortir sous la pluie et rentrer dans sa voiture..., tenta-t-il de s'expliquer en rougissant.

Elle éclata de rire. Ainsi donc, son petit garçon avait eu de tels soupçons simplement parce qu'ils les avaient vues rentrer dans la voiture qui les avaient emmenées au lieu de l'accident... Elle avait imaginé le pire !

\- Bonne nuit, Henry..., chuchota-t-elle lorsqu'elle se fut enfin calmée.

Elle referma sans aucun bruit la porte de la chambre, avant de se diriger vers la sienne à pas feutrés.

La maire de Storybrooke se glissa dans son lit, et pour la première fois depuis _très_ longtemps, elle s'endormit sans aucun problème. Mais la dernière phrase qu'elle entendit fut une des phrases qu'Emma lui avait dites dans sa voiture : _Vous n'êtes peut-être pas pardonnée, mais au moins, je vous comprends..._ Et à l'instant même où le voile du sommeil tombait sur elle, elle sourit. Pas de l'un de ses sourires hypocrites qu'elle avait l'habitude d'adresser au monde entier, mais d'un sourire franc. Un sourire _heureux_...

* * *

Regina battit des paupières et, stupéfaite, observa le plafond d'une chambre d'hôpital. Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa, avant de tressaillir.

Emma la dévisageait d'un air plus qu'haineux. Son visage pâle était couvert de larmes, et ses épaules tressaillaient à chacun de ses sanglots. L'une de ses mains était posée sur la crosse de son arme, qu'elle portait toujours sur elle, en tant que sheriff de la ville.

\- Vous l'avez laissé mourir, espèce de lâche !, hurla-t-elle. Au moment où il avait le plus besoin de vous, vous l'avez _abandonné_! Comment vous avez pu faire ça ? _Comment ?!_

Chacun de ses hurlements était comme un poignard qui se plantait dans le coeur de Regina. Elle avait parfaitement compris de qui la jeune femme parlait ainsi... Henry... Il était donc mort... Mais... cela ne se pouvait pas ! Elle avait le souvenir de l'avoir sauvé, d'avoir vu ses yeux se rouvrir sur le monde, d'avoir vu sa poitrine se soulever de nouveau, et d'avoir entendu son violent hoquet tandis qu'il reprenait vie...

Elle se releva et vit avec horreur le corps sans vie d'Henry, toujours allongé sur ce maudit lit d'hôpital. Sous le coup de la surprise, la brune porta une main à sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Elle mumura :

\- Mais... Je l'avais sauvé, Emma. Je te jure que je l'avais sauvé !

\- Ah oui ? Alors comment vous expliquez qu'il soit mort, hein ?

\- Mais... Il ne peut pas être mort...

\- Mais arrêtez, bon sang !, s'écria la jeune femme blonde. Arrêtez de faire comme si vous ne pouviez pas voir qu'il était mort ! Il est juste en face de vous, et est-ce que vous le voyez respirer ? Non !

Anéantie, l'ancienne Reine voulut effleurer la joue d'Henry du bout des doigts, mais elle interrompit net son geste en voyant Emma sortir son arme et la braquer sur elle.

\- Que... ?

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une lâche, Madame le Maire. Vous auriez pu le sauver, vous savez ? Et pourtant, vous n'avez rien fait. Même quand je vous ai _supplié_ de l'aider, vous êtes restée là sans réagir. Vous êtes une femme _horrible_ ! Vous avez même été capable de regarder votre propre fils mourir sans rien faire pour le sauver, en vous lamentant juste sur _votre_ pauvre sort !

La dernière chose que Regina entendit avant de sombrer dans le noir, ce fut le coup de feu que la Sauveuse venait de tirer...

* * *

L'ancienne Reine se réveilla en sursaut, et s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle n'était plus dans cet horrible hôpital. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de se blottir contre la tête de son lit, essayant d'échapper à ce terrible cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire. Elle prit quelques minutes à réguler sa respiration, seulement pour se rendre compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Des larmes qui refusaient tout simplement de s'arrêter de couler, même si elle le souhaitait de toutes ses forces.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle savait que dans cet horrible rêve, ce n'était pas simplement le fait qu'Henry était mort qui l'avait bouleversée, mais aussi le fait qu'Emma avait essayé de la tuer... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc bien l'atteindre autant ? Elles n'étaient pas les meilleures amies du monde, elles ne s'entendaient pas forcément bien, alors... qu'est-ce qui l'avait autant terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle voulait la tuer ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'essuyer ses stupides larmes et de jeter un coup d'oeil à son réveil. 5h du matin seulement...

Elle se leva et s'approcha d'un pas tremblant de sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrit les volets, puis la fenêtre, avant de respirer profondément l'air frais qui envahissait peu à peu sa chambre. Cela la calma plus que tous ses efforts. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'oserait jamais se laisser aller au point de s'endormir de nouveau, alors elle décida de prendre une bonne douche et de s'habiller.

Lorsque ce fut fait, elle descendit discrètement les marches qui menaient au hall, et entra dans la salle à manger. Elle saisit le premier bout de papier et le premier stylo qui se trouvèrent à sa portée, et écrivit un bref mot à l'adresse d'Henry, bien qu'elle sut qu'il ne se réveillerait certes pas avant son retour.

 _Henry,_

 _Je suis allée marcher un peu. Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Maman._

Elle saisit un manteau et sortit de chez elle, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Emma entendit soudain un bruit de talons qui se dirigeait vers elle. Même si elle voulait à tout prix être seule, après le rêve horrible qu'elle venait de faire, elle pensait savoir qui venait vers elle de ce pas rapide.

Elle frissonna, et pas seulement à cause du froid omniprésent qui régnait cette nuit-là. Comment pouvait-elle donc affronter le regard si sombre et si... hypnotisant de Regina, après le véritable cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire ? Celle-ci avait laissé mourir Henry, et la rage qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là avait été telle qu'elle avait essayé de la tuer. Enfin, pas seulement _essayer_. Elle lui avait même tiré dessus !

Au moment où Emma, après avoir hésité longuement, tournait les talons pour se diriger dans une autre direction, Regina tourna dans la rue où elle se trouvait et s'immobilisa en l'apercevant.

La jeune femme blonde se racla donc la gorge et esquissa un sourire tremblant, en lançant :

\- Regina... Toi aussi, tu as du mal à dormir, à ce que je vois.

\- Emma, la salua l'ancienne Méchante Reine en retour. Je vois que tu as le sens de l'observation.

La mère biologique d'Henry la rejoignit, et demanda :

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

\- Ca l'est.

La voix sèche de la brune la fit tressaillir. Comment pouvait-elle donc être d'humeur aussi changeante ? Etre à peu près chaleureuse, puis devenir si froide l'instant d'après ?

\- Bien... Moi, j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar.

Regina repoussa une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, mouvement qu'Emma suivit des yeux, ce que l'ancienne Reine repéra, cette fois.

\- Pour tout te dire, moi aussi... Tu étais dedans, et... et tu as essayé de me tuer. Enfin, tu m'as tiré dessus. Parce que je n'avais pas sauvé Henry...

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase. Elle se reprit pourtant bien vite, et continua, sans remarquer le trouble qui avait envahi son... amie ? :

\- Et toi, en quoi consistait ton cauchemar ?

Emma changea de pied d'appui, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste de protection. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Regina découvre qu'elles avaient fait exactement le même rêve ! Parce qu'elle avait peur de la signification de ce que cela pourrait avoir...

\- C'est un peu trop indiscret, Regina..., finit-elle par lui répondre. Je n'aime pas me dévoiler auprès de gens que je ne connais pas... vraiment.

La jeune femme brune hésita un moment avant d'acquiescer, et de repartir vers là d'où elle venait. Au fond, elle comprenait la jeune mère...

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, que vous avez dû attendre un peu plus longtemps que le précédent... Je vous avais bien dit que je ne pourrais pas tenir le rythme ultra-rapide que j'ai eu pour les deux premiers chapitres !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (et à me dire si Regina n'est pas un peu trop Out Of Character, parce que c'est mon impression...) !**

 **Et comme d'habitude, je ne donne pas de délai pour le prochain chapitre !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Amies ?

**Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, très centré sur la relation entre Emma et Regina, et qui reprend juste après le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira donc !**

 **Autre petite précision : dans ce chapitre, vous aurez en grande partie le point de vue d'Emma, bien plus, en tout cas, que celui de Regina.**

 **Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autres informations à vous donner sur cette fiction, donc je vais tout de suite passer au** **résumé du chapitre précédent :** **Regina fait un horrible cauchemar, et Emma découvre un peu plus tard qu'elle a fait exactement le même...**

 **Spoilers :** **Aucun pour cet épisode**

 **Disclaimer :** _**Once Upon a Time**_ **appartient aux réalisateurs de la série, rien n'est à moi, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Amies ?**

Emma, perplexe, regarda Regina tourner les talons sans même la saluer. Elle finit elle aussi par retouner chez elle d'un pas lent, réfléchissant à son propre comportement. Pourquoi donc s'était-elle repliée sur elle-même aussi brusquement ? Elle se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec la question de l'ancienne Reine, plus personnelle que ce à quoi elle était habituée. Cependant, elle devait s'avouer que si elle n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'elle avait fait _exactement_ le même rêve que la brune, elle lui aurait répondu presque... volontiers.

Le même cauchemar... C'était si étrange ! Peut-être que cela avait un rapport avec cette soi-disante... magie qu'Henry avait essayé de lui faire accepter. Mais cela était véritablement... extraordinaire ! Au fond d'elle, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Même après la démonstration de... magie que Regina lui avait inconsciemment faite en sauvant leur fils, elle avait toujours des doutes. Elle essayait toujours de trouver une explication _rationnelle_ à tout cela. Elle n'était cependant pas sûre qu'il y en ait une...

Elle monta les marches qui montaient jusqu'à l'appartement de Mary Margaret le plus discrètement possible. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à réveiller leurs voisins. Comment pourrait-elle leur expliquer ce pourquoi elle était debout à cette heure indue ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur dire : _J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, alors je suis sortie et j'ai rencontré la maire de votre charmante petite ville. Et là, j'ai réalisé qu'on avait fait exactement le même rêve, le même_ horrible _rêve ! C'est assez flippant pour rentrer aussi précipitamment, vous ne trouvez pas ?_ Non, ça n'allait certainement pas marcher, comme explication. Trop... irrationnel !

Toujours ces mots qui lui revenaient sans cesse... Rationnel, et irrationnel. C'en était presque... inquiétant ! Y avait-il donc une seule explication rationnelle à son obsession pour la rationnalité ? Non, elle ne pensait pas qu'il en existe une...

Emma referma la porte derrière elle avec le moins de bruit possible, avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser aller à se rendormir, ce serait une folie. Retourner dans cet horrible univers alternatif ? Non, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter ! Elle saisit le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main, alluma la lumière, et se mit à lire.

Même si globalement, l'histoire n'était pas passionnante, elle remerciait l'ouvrage de tout son coeur. Il lui permettait d'oublier... d'oublier ce que cette rencontre avec Regina avait pu lui faire ressentir. Ces émotions terribles qui l'avaient assaillie... Elle ne pouvait même pas _essayer_ de les décrire ! Elles étaient trop... inhabituelles. Elle ne les avait pas ressenties depuis si longtemps... depuis Neal, en fait. Et cela la terrifiait ! Comment donc pouvait-elle avoir les mêmes sentiments pour Neal et pour _Regina_? Elle était une femme, l'ancienne Reine en était une également, alors... comment donc pouvait-elle ressentir les mêmes choses pour ces deux personnes ?! Elle n'avait certes pas de problèmes avec les personnes qui... aimaient des personnes de même sexe, mais... elle ne pensait pas en être une, elle aussi !

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le livre ne lui faisait plus rien oublier _du tout_ , et qu'elle ne le lisait plus du tout, elle le referma violemment et se releva d'un bond rageur. Pourquoi donc n'était-elle pas _fichue_ de juste _oublier_ tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le moment où Regina avait sauvé Henry ? _Pourquoi ?!_ Au moment où elle allait laisser libre cours à sa rage (ou du moins, autant libre cours que ce qu'elle pouvait actuellement se permettre), quelqu'un toqua à la porte, sans entrer directement comme l'aurait fait Mary Margaret. Elle fronca les sourcils et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de l'ouvrir... et de se figer presque immédiatement.

\- Que... ?, s'exclama-t-elle, avant de se rappeler que la porte était ouverte et qu'elle ne devait _surtout pas_ crier, sous peine de réveiller tous ses voisins.

\- Emma..., lui dit la jeune femme brune en face d'elle.

\- Regina ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, bon sang ?

\- Je...

La gêne de la maire de Storybrooke était on ne peut plus visible. Elle prit finalement une grande inspiration, avant de laisser tomber :

\- Je ne pouvais pas ne pas savoir à propos de ton cauchemar, Emma... Et je pense que cela pourrait vraiment t'aider d'en parler à quelqu'un.

\- Et tu penses que ce _quelqu'un_ devrait être toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Emma, mais... Je t'ai bien dévoilé, _moi_ , le contenu de mon cauchemar, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'en ferais pas autant.

Regina vit la jeune femme blonde s'apprêter à parler, et elle enchaîna avant qu'elle ne le put :

\- Sache que moi aussi, je ne me dévoile pas facilement aux personnes que je ne connais pas vraiment, mais après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je pense mériter une petite explication, tu ne crois pas ?

Emma hésita longuement, avant de se décaler pour laisser passer l'ancienne Reine.

\- Tu risques de ne pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre, Regina. Mais assieds-toi, si tu veux tellement comprendre...

Elle lui désigna le canapé, avant de s'asseoir à bonne distance d'elle. Elle remarqua au passage l'air presque... dégoûté de la brune lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le canapé à fleurs. Son nez froncé et ses lèvres pincées montraient avec éloquence sa désapprobation.

Il y eut un long silence, avant que la Sauveuse ne reprenne :

\- Mon rêve était _exactement_ le même que le tien, d'après la description que tu m'en as faite...

Regina perdit instantanément son air dégoûté pour en prendre un plus... étonné.

\- Le même, tu dis ?

\- Oui ! Tous les... détails correspondaient ! Le fait que tu avais refusé de sauver Henry, le fait que je te tire dessus... Tout était exactement pareil, et la rage que j'ai ressenti à cet instant... Tu ne peux sans doute même pas imaginer quel effet cela m'a fait ! C'était... horrible ! Comment donc pourrais-je te tirer dessus sans hésiter, Regina ? Je...

Elle s'interrompit en sentant une main délicate se poser sur son épaule. Son corps se tendit aussitôt, et elle dut se retenir de ne pas se dégager instantanément.

\- Emma..., murmura l'ancienne Méchante Reine. Calme-toi...

\- Je ne peux pas me calmer, Regina ! Je n'ai jamais tué personne, et cette... exaltation, que j'ai perçue en te tirant dessus... Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à ressentir cela !

\- Ecoute... Tu as peut-être été terrifiée...

\- Exaltée, la coupa sèchement Emma.

\- Bien. Tu as peut-être été _exaltée_ sur le moment, mais regarde-toi maintenant. Tu as l'air terrorisée, et... désespérée à l'idée d'avoir pu me faire du mal. Et je t'en suis bien reconnaissante, crois-moi !

La jeune femme blonde osa finalement tourner la tête vers Regina, et ce qu'elle aperçut fit chavirer ( _littéralement_ ) son coeur. Son sourire en coin était juste... ravissant ! Et ne parlons pas de la fossette qui creusait désormais sa joue !

Elle s'aperçut soudain que la main de la maire serrait toujours son épaule, dans une tentative plus ou moins fructueuse de réconfort. Elle ne se dégagea pourtant pas. Autant la laisser faire, surtout qu'au fond, cela ne lui était pas vraiment... désagréable.

\- Et puis, tu as peut-être été exaltée à l'idée de me tuer, et ça t'a peut-être effrayé, mais imagine donc ce que moi j'ai pu ressentir ! J'étais terrorisée, et désespérée, à l'idée que tu puisse me tuer !

Emma hocha la tête à contrecoeur. Au fond d'elle, elle savait en fait que tout ce qu'avait dit son amie était vrai. Et elle savait qu'elle pouvait la considérer comme telle. Comme son... amie... Après toutes les choses un peu trop personnelles qu'elles venaient de se dire, elle la voyait comme telle, et si ce n'était pas le cas de Regina... eh bien, tant pis ! Elle garderait la même opinion. Parce qu'elle ne laisserait jamais personne influer sur ses idées, ses fréquentations, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Elle avait toujours été comme cela, et ça ne changerait jamais, elle en était persuadée.

Alors qu'elle raccompagnait la maire de Storybrooke jusqu'à sa porte, elle se mit à douter. Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait _réellement_ dire que rien ne la ferait jamais changer d'opinion sur elle-même et sur les personnes qu'elle fréquentait ? Après tout, elle doutait réellement de ses sentiments pour elle, et elle était presque sûre que cela avait un lien avec son amie Mary Margaret, et son fils Henry... Elle n'était pas certaine à cent pour cent qu'ils accepteraient que leur respectivement amie et mère soit... lesbienne... Parce que c'est ce qu'elle était, n'est-ce pas ? Et voilà qu'elle se remettait _encore_ à douter encore plus !

Exaspérée, elle eut un brusque mouvement de fureur, qui eut pour seul effet de faire se retourner Regina. Une Regina très étonnée de sa colère, apparemment...

Emma força un sourire à se dessiner sur ses lèvres, sourire qui ne rassura pas réellement son amie. Elle s'expliqua alors :

\- Désolée, je... je me suis juste rappelée que je m'étais promis de rendre visite à Mary Margaret et David. Sauf qu'avec toute notre discussion, j'ai complètement oublié de le faire...

\- Tu voulais lui rendre visite en pleine nuit ?, l'interrogea la brune en lui adressant de nouveau son sourire en coin ravageur.

La Sauveuse se força à ne pas réagir, à ne pas rougir, ce qui aurait été un peu suspect...

\- Hum... je n'ai pas pu le faire de la journée, alors...

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas y aller demain ?

\- Je...

Emma baissa honteusement la tête, honteuse. Vraiment, se justifier par _cette_ raison ! Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux ?!

\- Ca va, Emma... Si tu ne veux pas me dire la véritable raison de ton mouvement de colère, je comprends.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que...

Elle se tut, ne pouvant se résoudre à continuer sa phrase. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne considérait pas Regina comme une amie assez proche d'elle pour lui dire toute la vérité, mais justement, lui dire la vérité risquerait de ruiner leur nouvelle amitié si précieuse à ses yeux...

\- Regina...

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, ça risquerait de tout gâcher..., murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Gâcher quoi ?, s'étonna l'ancienne Reine en fronçant les sourcils.

Emma avait justement espéré que son amie ne pose plus aucune question, et voilà qu'elle en avait soulevé d'autres ! Cette dernière parut cependant comprendre qu'elle posait des questions un peu trop gênantes, et elle sourit d'un sourire franc. Pas de ce sourire en coin qui créait toujours des ravages chez la jeune femme blonde. Et heureusement !

\- D'accord, je vais m'en aller dans ce cas... En espérant t'avoir aidé à triompher de tes terreurs nocturnes, Emma !

Celle-ci hocha doucement la tête et la salua, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, et de se laisser glisser le plus discrètement possible le long de la porte.

* * *

Regina descendit les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble de Mary Margaret, perdue dans ses pensées. Pourquoi donc Emma était-elle maintenant d'humeur si changeante ? Elle était si compliquée à comprendre, si... En quelques mots, elle était un véritable mystère !

Son amie, car elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait la considérer comme telle, et que le sentiment était réciproque, son amie, donc, était capable de délivrer de telles bombes, pour ensuite se taire et se refermer sur elle-même ! Elle avait bien essayé d'être assez compréhensive, mais elle avait bien failli perdre le peu de patience qu'il lui restait, après cet horrible cauchemar qu'elle avait fait.

Certes, elle comprenait Emma, et elle se refermait sur elle-même très souvent également, mais... pas si brutalement !

Elle finit par hausser les épaules, et accélérer le pas. Elle avait beau avoir un manteau plutôt épais sur elle, le froid de cette aube nouvelle la glaçait. Et puis, il fallait aussi qu'elle arrête de se soucier autant d'Emma. Ce n'était pas... normal ! Si elle s'écoutait, elle qualifirait même leur relation d'assez étrange ! Devenir d'aussi proches amies en une semaine, c'était assez... irréaliste, non ? De plus, la mère biologique d'Henry était censée être l'une de ses pires ennemies, de par le fait qu'elle était la Sauveuse, et de par le fait qu'elle était la mère biologique de son petit garçon, justement !

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le cours de ses pensées s'était de nouveau dirigé vers Emma, l'ancienne Méchante Reine laissa échapper un profond soupir, qui souleva un nuage de buée. Et elle pressa le pas pour rentrer chez elle, au chaud...

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre, que j'ai bien aimé écrire parce qu'on en apprend un peu plus sur la relation qui lie Emma et Regina, mais qui était assez... compliqué à écrire pour moi. En effet, je préfère écrire du point de vue de Regina, mais j'ai tout de même trouvé assez essentiel de vous transmettre aussi celui d'Emma, pour une fois !**

 **J'espère que cette introspection dans les sentiments d'Emma était claire ! Parce qu'elle me semble, pour tout vous dire, assez... brouillonne...**

 **J'espère donc qu'il vous a plu, et on se retrouve normalement très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :)**

 **Et comme j'ai oublié de vous les souhaiter lors du précédent chapitre, je vous souhaite maintenant de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année ! ;)**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Découvertes

**Me revoilà pour le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction ! Pour information, je n'ai pour l'instant encore aucune idée du nombre de chapitres de cette fanfiction, comme je poste au fur et à mesure que j'écris... Je pense cependant que le "fiction (assez) courte" du premier chapitre n'est plus d'actualité !**

 **Sinon, pour les précisions sur ce chapitre, je ne peux rien dire sans vous le spoiler en entier, donc je ne vais rien dire... Sauf peut-être que le Snowing (enfin, dans ce cas précis, le Mary Margaret/David) y aura une place assez importante, et qu'il reprend un peu plus tard que le précédent, le même jour.**

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** **Après avoir découvert que Regina et elle avaient fait le même cauchemar, Emma rentre chez elle, effarée. Regina l'y rejoint et tente de la rassurer, sans savoir que cela perturbe Emma au plus haut point...**

 **Spoilers :** **Aucun pour cet épisode**

 **Disclaimer :** _ **O** **nce Upon a Time**_ **ne m'appartient en rien, tout est aux réalisateurs de la série, Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Je ne me fais donc certes pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :** **Découvertes**

Regina pénétra dans le Granny's d'un pas vif, avant de ne pouvoir retenir un petit mouvement de recul parfaitement involontaire. Emma... Elle se tenait là, accoudée au bar, assise sur un des hauts tabourets. Sur _son_ haut tabouret. Et à côté d'elle, il y avait...

\- Miss Swan, Miss Blanchard..., les salua-t-elle d'une voix pour le moins... sèche.

\- Madame le Maire !, s'écria aussitôt la jeune femme aux cheveux courts.

Celle qu'elle savait être sa fille se contenta d'un "Regina..." tout aussi sec que le sien. Elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur son attitude plutôt non avenante, reportant son attention sur Mary Margaret.

\- Est-ce que Mr. Nolan va mieux, Miss Blanchard ?, l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton immédiatement plus doux.

Blanche-Neige la dévisagea d'un air plutôt surpris. Pourquoi donc la maire de sa ville s'intéressait-elle aussi soudainement à ce qui était arrivé à son cher David ?

\- Euh... Il est toujours endormi, mais il va se réveiller. Le Dr. Whale en est certain, à présent.

\- Tant mieux, dans ce cas...

\- Oui, et ceci, c'est grâce à vous et à Emma ! Je sais que je vous ai déjà remercié hier, mais je tiens à me répéter... Je vous remercie de tout coeur, toutes les deux ! Sans vous, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu lui arriver... Tout seul, au bord de cette route que presque personne n'emprunte... Je pense qu'il aurait même pu mourir de ses blessures ! Alors encore merci pour l'avoir secouru.

\- Mais je vous en prie, Miss Blanchard... Aussi étonnant que cela puisse vous paraître, tout le plaisir a été pour moi.

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils d'un air plus qu'étonné, cette fois.

\- Tout le plaisir ? Mais... Vous ne m'aimez pas, et je suis presque certaine que vous n'appréciez pas David non plus. Alors, comment pouvez-vous qualifier son sauvetage de "plaisir" ?

\- Disons que... Ce sauvetage, comme vous l'appelez, m'a fait comprendre qu'il m'était encore possible de changer. Je devrais peut-être vous remercier pour cela, d'ailleurs, vous et David...

Un sourire finit par se dessiner sur les lèvres de Mary Margaret.

\- Je vous en prie..., murmura-t-elle, avant de se détourner.

Regina reporta donc son attention sur son amie blonde, et esquissa un bref sourire, avant de tourner les talons. Elle espérait vraiment qu'Emma comprendrait son message et la suivrait, et si ce n'était pas le cas... Eh bien, tant pis.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se rouvrir dans son dos, et la voix d'Emma la rappeler doucement :

\- Regina... Attends.

Elle s'arrêta, laissant le temps à la jeune femme blonde de la rejoindre, et reprit sa marche lorsqu'elle fut à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'elle comprit que son amie ne se résoudrait pas à briser le silence avant un bon bout de temps, l'ancienne Reine déclara :

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu rejointe, Emma ?

Un court silence passa avant que celle-ci ne se décide à répondre.

\- Mais parce que tu me l'as demandé... J'ai vu ton léger sourire, et... Disons que je l'ai perçu comme une invitation.

Regina détourna un peu plus la tête pour que son amie n'aperçoive pas son sourire.

\- Alors, avais-je tort ou raison, Regina ?

Cette fois, elle trouva le courage de regarder la jeune femme blonde droit dans ses yeux clairs, avant de répondre. Bien sûr qu'Emma avait raison ! Elle avait voulu qu'elle la rejoigne, et elle ne cesserait probablement jamais de le vouloir...

\- Tu avais raison, Emma... Mais...

\- Mais... ?, l'incita-t-elle à continuer.

\- C'est compliqué. Je veux dire... Je voulais éclaircir un certain point.

\- Sur notre cauchemar commun ?

\- A vrai dire, oui... Je n'ai pas voulu me rendormir après être rentrée, j'ai donc eu assez de temps pour y réfléchir. Et... le fait est que je n'ai pas trouvé d'explication...

\- Henry croit en la magie. Peut-être que je n'y crois pas, mais lui si, alors je lui fais confiance...

\- Vous ne croyez que ce que vous voyez, n'est-ce-pas, Mademoiselle Swan ?

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, Votre Majesté..., souffla Emma en rentrant dans le jeu de son amie.

Un silence passa, avant que la jeune femme blonde ne relance le sujet :

\- Il pensait que tu étais la Méchante Reine, et dans un sens, je l'ai cru, même avant que tu ne m'avoues qu'il avait raison... Ce qui signifie à mon avis que tu étais puissante, voire _très_ puissante, là-bas...

\- Dans la Forêt Enchantée, précisa Regina.

\- Oui, si tu veux. Dans la Forêt Enchantée... Alors, l'étais-tu ?

La brune baissa les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure presque trop violemment. Devait-elle vraiment dévoiler cette partie de son passé à Emma, ce qui pourrait l'amener à la rejeter ? En même temps, elle ne pourrait jamais savoir, si elle ne prenait pas ce risque, si son amie était digne de le rester ou non...

Après quelques longues secondes de silence, elle prit sa décision et inspira profondément en relevant la tête :

\- Oui... Je l'étais. Rumplestitskin, après tout, avait été mon mentor... Il m'a appris tout ce que je connais à propos de la magie. Et lui aussi était très puissant. Probablement plus que moi, plus que je ne le serais jamais... Mais... je n'étais pas seulement puissante, j'étais... j'étais méchante, j'étais _mauvaise_. Je voulais tuer Blanche-Neige, je voulais _tellement_ la tuer ! Parce qu'à cause d'elle, mon Daniel était mort... Et pour arriver à mes fins, j'étais prête à faire souffrir le monde entier ! A _tuer_ le plus de personnes possibles qui lui étaient chères, à faire souffrir tous ceux qu'elle aimait, tous ceux qui la protégeaient... J'étais peut-être même plus que cela, plus que _mauvaise_...

Il y eut une longue pause, avant qu'Emma ne réponde à sa longue tirade :

\- Mais... si tu es devenue cette... Méchante Reine, c'était parce que l'homme que tu aimais était mort. Par la faute de Blanche-Neige, si j'ai bien compris. Je ne peux certainement pas dire que j'aurais fait toutes les choses apparemment horribles que tu as faites, mais... je peux comprendre. Tu as perdu l'homme que tu aimais, et tu voulais te venger.

Regina ne put s'en empêcher, des larmes remplirent ses yeux déjà assombris par les remords. Peut-être que tout ce qu'elle avait fait l'avait menée à Henry, mais... elle s'en voulait. Au fond d'elle, elle s'en voulait tellement... Et Emma lui disait qu'elle comprenait ! Elle n'en revenait vraiment pas ! Comment pouvait-elle accepter qu'elle ait fait tout cela sans rechigner, ou presque ?

\- Tu sais, Regina, moi aussi j'ai longtemps eu envie de me venger de quelqu'un, de... détruire la vie de quelqu'un.

Surprise, la brune haussa les sourcils :

\- Toi, vouloir... détruire la vie de quelqu'un ?! Tu es censée être la sauveuse !

\- Eh bien, disons que l'homme que j'aimais m'a trahie...

\- Oh... Aussi une peine de coeur, à ce que je vois. C'est fou ce que l'amour peut nous faire faire, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Complètement. Il m'a trahie et m'a condamnée à moisir en prison pendant une année entière. Il m'avait dit qu'il me retrouverait après s'être débarassé de ces stupides montres qu'il voulait revendre pour se faire de l'argent et m'emmener quelque part, et... Il n'est jamais venu. A sa place, des policiers sont arrivés et m'ont arrêtée. Je me suis longtemps demandé ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela, et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la réponse à ma question... Mais j'ai fini par... arrêter de vouloir me venger. J'ai compris que je devais chasser ces idées de vengeance de ma tête, pour mon propre bien. Et à ce que je vois, tu l'as toi aussi compris... Après tout, tu as bien arrêté de vouloir te venger, non ? Tu es même devenue mon amie...

\- Ton amie ?

La jeune femme blonde n'entendit pas la minuscule pointe d'espoir qui perçait dans la voix de l'ancienne Méchante Reine. Elle baissa donc la tête, un peu honteuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Regina s'exclamer d'un ton catastrophé :

\- Oh non, Emma ! Je ne voulais surtout pas laisser sous-entendre que tu ne l'étais pas ! Justement, j'avais pour but l'exact opposé !

L'espoir jaillit dans sa poitrine aussi vite qu'il en avait d'abord disparu, même si elle essaya de le cacher. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Regina soupçonne... plus ! Elle se contenta de hocher lentement la tête, laissant son enthousiasme de côté.

\- J'ai déposé Henry à l'école avant de venir au Granny's, signala la mère adoptive du jeune garçon. J'étais sûre que je pourrais t'y trouver, pour te parler de ce... sujet délicat qu'est notre cauchemar commun.

\- Ah, et... pour y revenir, tu n'as rien trouvé, même avec la... magie ?

\- Non. J'ai essayé, pourtant, vraiment, mais... rien. Aucun livre ne parle de ce type de magie, et... on ne peut pas contrôler les... les rêves en utilisant la magie.

Emma acquiesça lentement d'un air dépité. S'il n'y avait aucun indice, même du côté de la magie, alors... c'était probablement qu'il n'y avait aucune explication... Et c'était sa nature de toujours trouver des explications, rationnelles de préférence. Même si pour ce qui était de leur rêve, il n'y en avait probablement pas...

\- Bon, je devrais probablement retourner à mon bureau..., soupira Regina d'un ton exaspéré. Même si je préférerais largement me balader dans la ville... C'est une activité autrement plus ludique.

\- Oui, bien sûr !, s'écria la jeune femme blonde. Moi aussi, j'ai probablement du boulot à faire...

Elles se saluèrent d'un léger mouvement de tête et d'un sourire, avant de se séparer et de continuer leurs chemins, seules.

* * *

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Regina marchait d'un pas tranquille vers son bureau, ses talons aiguilles claquant sur le sol, lorsque soudain...

\- Madame le Maire !, la héla une voix qu'elle reconnut aisément.

Blanche-Neige... Et elle paraissait formidablement heureuse ! Elle la rejoignit en quelques pas et s'écria, d'une voix vibrante d'émotions et de bonheur :

\- Je... je suis passée à l'hôpital pour voir s'il y avait un changement pour David, et... et il était _réveillé_ ! Le médecin dit même qu'il pourra sortir dans un ou deux jours, s'il ne fait pas de soudaine rechute !

L'ancienne Reine laissa un léger sourire se peindre sur son visage, et elle répondit :

\- Et vous m'en voyez très heureuse, Miss Blanchard, mais...

Son sourire s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et elle demanda d'un ton plus que sérieux :

\- Et lorsqu'il sortira, quel choix ferez-vous, Mademoiselle ?

\- Quel... quel choix ?

\- Est-ce que vous essayerez vraiment de vous remettre avec lui, ou non ?

L'autre jeune femme la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, et elle finit par répliquer :

\- Attendez... Vous ne vous êtes tout de même pas intéressée à David juste pour... pour avoir la satisfaction de me voir souffrir parce que vous _savez_ qu'il ne pourra jamais être avec moi ? Vous ne pouvez pas être aussi cruelle que _cela_ !

\- Bien sûr que non, Miss Blanchard ! Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention ! Pour une fois que je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, vous croyez _vraiment_ que je voulais vous faire souffrir ?

\- J'ai compris, Madame le Maire... Et je vous souhaite une bonne journée, murmura Mary Margaret d'un air blessé.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, laissant derrière elle une Regina plus qu'anéantie. S'il s'avérait si compliqué de faire croire à son innocence auprès de toutes ces personnes, alors peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'elle renonce à son idée d'être gentille... Sauf qu'il y avait Emma. Elle, elle la comprenait, elle la considérait comme son amie. Est-ce que cela valait la peine de renoncer à _cela_ à cause de la naïveté de certaines personnes ? Probablement pas, mais en même temps, peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un coup monté par Blanche-Neige et sa fille pour lui ruiner encore plus la vie...

Tandis que le doute s'immiçait dans son esprit, elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau et s'assit plutôt lourdement sur une chaise, sur la première qui lui tomba sous la main.

Elle prit tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour réfléchir et chasser tous ces horribles doutes de ses pensées, puis se releva, se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit, commençant enfin à travailler sur tous ces documents qui encombraient son bureau. Peut-être que cela lui ferait oublier Emma, Blanche-Neige et tous les autres...

* * *

Emma rentra d'un pas vif dans le département du sheriff, et s'assit devant son bureau, songeant à ce que Regina venait de lui dire. Etait-elle vraiment si Méchante que cela, là-bas, dans ce... royaume enchanté ? Si elle l'était, alors elle avait véritablement changé, depuis qu'elle avait insisté pour qu'elle sauve Henry, du moins... Parce qu'auparavant, elle aurait bien mérité le surnom de "Méchante Maire" !

Elle reçut soudain un appel, qu'elle décrocha aussitôt, pensant que c'était une urgence. La voix qui retentit à l'autre bout du fil était celle de Mary Margaret, et elle était si heureuse qu'Emma sut immédiatement pourquoi elle l'appelait. Et en effet, son amie lança :

\- Emma ! David s'est réveillé, il faut à tout prix que tu viennes à l'hôpital !

\- D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite !

Elle tint sa promesse et se précipita hors de son bureau, vers l'hôpital, qu'elle atteignit en quelques minutes seulement. Elle se précipita vers la chambre de David et y entra presque en courant, pour se retrouver pratiquement nez-à-nez avec la jeune enseignante.

\- Mary Margaret !, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Tu as vraiment fait vite, Emma, presque aussi vite que moi..., répliqua la jeune femme brune avec un sourire. Je vais finir par soupçonner quelque chose !

\- Quoi ?, s'écria très peu grâcieusement Emma pendant que le soi-disant Prince Charmant s'exclamait :

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Mais vous êtes vraiment naïfs tous les deux !, sourit la brune.

\- Depuis quand es-tu réveillé, David ?, enchaîna la jeune femme blonde.

Les sourcils de l'homme se froncèrent et il finit par soupirer :

\- Je ne sais pas trop, en fait... Il n'y a pas d'horloge dans cette chambre d'hôpital, alors je n'ai pas pu me repérer dans le temps depuis que je me suis réveillé. Et Mary Margaret ne m'a pas précisé l'heure de mon réveil.

\- Il s'est réveillé vers 9h, quand on était chez Granny... J'ai reçu l'information de ton médecin, David, et il t'aurait probablement répondu à toi aussi si tu lui avais demandé.

Mary Margaret esquissa un sourire pour alléger ses paroles, qui auraient pu sonner comme un reproche.

\- Et..., mumura-t-il soudain, avant de regarder Emma d'un air presque... suppliant.

Celle-ci comprit presque aussitôt ce que David lui demandait, et se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre.

Elle se retourna involontairement vers les vitres, apercevant juste son amie hocher la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes, et serrer David dans ses bras. Un sourire rêveur se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle tournait les talons.

La jeune femme se demanda quelles seraient les sensations qui l'envahiraient _elle_ si Regina la prenait dans ses bras de cette manière, ou même allait plus avant et l'embrassait, avant de chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Songer à cela ne servirait strictement à rien, pour la simple et bonne raison que la brune ne ressentait probablement pas la même chose qu'elle...

* * *

 **Bon, voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !**

 **Même si je sais qu'il est moins axé sur la relation entre Emma et Regina que les précédentes... Et j'espère donc que cela ne vous a pas trop dérangés !**

 **Bon, pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je pense vous le poster dans moins d'une semaine, mais bon, en même temps, je ne vous donne pas de** _ **vrai**_ **délai, parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai fait, je n'ai rien posté pendant plus longtemps que cela !**

 **Et bien sûr, je vous souhaite une joyeuse nouvelle année un peu en avance ! ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Rêve

**Et voilà le sixième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... surtout qu'une petite surprise vous y attend (même si ce n'est probablement pas celle à laquelle vous vous attendez peut-être) !**

 **Et un grand merci à ceux qui reviewent cette histoire, à ceux qui la mettent en favoris et/ou à ceux qui la suivent ! Et même à ceux qui ne font que la lire, d'ailleurs... :)**

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** **Regina explique à Emma qu'elle n'a pour l'instant aucune explication pour leur cauchemar commun, même en ayant fouillé dans ses livres de magie. David, pendant ce temps-là, s'est réveillé, ce qui amène Regina et Mary Margaret à se disputer. Emma, quant à elle, lui rend visite à l'hôpital.**

 **Spoiler :** **Aucun pour cet épisode**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux réalisateurs de la série, Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis, et à la chaîne ABC. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** **Rêve**

Emma ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les referma aussitôt, aveuglée par le soleil brûlant. Où était-elle donc apparue ? Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas de s'être endormie à la belle étoile...

Elle rouvrit les yeux plus lentement, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante du soleil, avant de se redresser en position assise... et de voir une main apparaître dans son champ de vision.

Surprise, elle leva le regard et aperçut un visage qu'elle commençait à bien connaître. Regina... dans une robe scintillante de blancheur, dont la couleur la surprit. Elle n'en était pas sûre à cent pour cent, mais elle était certaine que le blanc n'était pas la couleur préférée de son amie...

\- Regina ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus qu'hésitant, en même temps qu'elle se relevait. Où sommes-nous, au juste ?

\- Hum... Je pense qu'on est dans la Forêt Enchantée, dans... une clairière.

Emma ne put s'en empêcher, malgré son inquiétude et sa méfiance, elle éclata de rire.

\- C'est une évidence ! Mais... je te trouve splendide, Regina.

Elle en resta quelques instants muette de stupéfaction. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire cela ?! Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir seulement _osé_ faire cette déclaration ! Peut-être qu'à cause de cela, Regina en soupçonnerait plus qu'il ne le fallait...

\- Merci, se contenta de répondre la brune. Je dois dire que toi non plus, tu n'es pas trop mal...

A ces mots, Emma fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux. Que... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle portait ? Une robe blanche, qui ceignait parfaitement sa taille et rehaussait sa poitrine... Ce n'était certainement pas le genre de vêtements qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter !

Elle releva la tête, et lança d'un ton effaré :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- C'est une robe, Emma... Je pensais que tu savais ce que c'était, malgré le fait que tu préfères clairement les T-shirts et les jeans...

\- Ah ah... Très drôle.

Regina exécuta une petite révérence, avant de tourner rapidement sur elle-même, ce qui eut pour effet de faire voleter les longs volants de sa robe blanche.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas où nous sommes, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, lança-t-elle.

\- Tu as l'air si sûre de toi, Regina... Comment ça se fait ?

\- Eh bien, à mon avis, ceci n'est qu'un rêve...

\- Encore un rêve qu'on fait toutes les deux ! Ca en devient presque inquiétant, tu ne trouves pas ?

L'ancienne Méchante Reine haussa les épaules, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner d'un pas léger et d'un air presque... trop sûr de soi, fendant le champ de splendides fleurs d'un rouge sang. Emma se précipita à sa suite, se dépêchant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec cette robe si longue qui l'empêchait d'avancer à sa guise.

\- Regina, tu pourrais aller moins vite, s'il-te-plaît ?, finit-elle par lui lancer, excédée. Tu sais peut-être comment marcher dans ces... ces putains de robe, mais pas moi ! Alors tu pourrais m'attendre, tu ne penses pas ?

Amusée par le langage particulièrement fleuri de son amie, Regina esquissa un léger sourire, que la jeune femme blonde ne put cependant pas voir, étant toujours loin derrière elle. Elle la laissa la rattraper, avant de laisser la douce brise qui venait de se lever balayer ses cheveux et courir le long de son visage. C'était si... agréable, de se retrouver de nouveau dans la Forêt Enchantée après ces trente années d'absence ! Plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer...

Elle s'immobilisa soudain, reconnaissant _enfin_ cette prairie... ou plutôt l'arbre qui trônait tel un roi en haut de la colline qui surplombait l'endroit. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui se trouvait au pied de ce bel arbre. Son passé si déchirant... en la présence de la tombe de Daniel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, lui demanda Emma.

\- Je..., essaya-t-elle de s'expliquer, sans parvenir à laisser les mots franchir ses lèvres.

La Sauveuse chercha un indice du regard, et posa soudain les yeux sur une pierre, au pied du gigantesque arbre qui surplombait la prairie.

\- C'est Daniel, n'est-ce-pas ?

Soulagée de ne pas avoir à répondre, Regina hocha la tête, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas retenir ses larmes. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise à toutes les deux lorsqu'Emma serra son amie dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces, essayant de lui insuffler un peu de son courage.

La brune ne la repoussa même pas, elle enfouit même la tête dans son cou, inspirant à fond son odeur de rose. En plus, elle avait trop besoin de ce soutien, elle avait trop besoin d'oublier Daniel. L'oublier... Elle souffrait trop à cette idée, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas bu la potion d'oubli qu'elle avait utilisé en apprenant l'existence d'Emma. Mais si cela pouvait lui permettre d'être heureuse à nouveau... alors elle le devait.

Elle se recula un peu et fixa celle qui aurait dû être sa pire ennemie dans les yeux.

\- Je dois l'oublier, Emma... Je ne veux pas souffrir éternellement à cause de lui.

Le souffle d'Emma se coupa, tandis qu'elle tombait sous l'emprise du regard sombre de la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Regina ?, demanda-t-elle, essayant d'échapper à ses yeux bien trop hypnotisants pour leur propre bien.

\- Je veux que tu m'aides, très chère..., murmura Regina tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire presque... félin.

La jeune femme blonde recula de plusieurs pas, creusant la distance entre elles deux. Le regard sombre de son amie la terrifiait, en tout cas à ce moment précis. Et sa démarche féline tandis qu'elle avançait vers elle n'arrangeait pas les choses. On aurait presque dit qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'une de ses... proies. Qu'elle était redevenue cette Méchante Reine que tous craignaient auparavant.

Soudain, le visage de Regina se figea, et son sourire disparut. Elle avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme ! La Sauveuse se retourna donc, mais ne vit rien du tout. Et lorsqu'elle pivota de nouveau, elle s'aperçut avec horreur que son amie commençait à... s'évaporer.

\- Emma, aide-moi, je t'en prie...

La voix de la brune était déjà lointaine, et elle semblait disparaître plus vite de seconde en seconde. Elle semblait si désespérée, ne retenant plus ses larmes qui roulaient maintenant sur ses joues, qu'Emma se précipita vers elle et saisit la main qu'elle avait tendue vers elle.

Une lumière aveuglante jaillit de leurs paumes collées l'une à l'autre, et Emma se redressa en sursautant.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'elle était de retour dans sa chambre. Un mauvais pressentiment enflait peu à peu en elle, lié à son amie. Elle se glissa donc hors de son lit, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de l'appartement de Mary Margaret, non sans vérifier au passage qu'Henry était toujours bien endormi sur le canapé (il avait insisté pour y dormir, laissant le lit du haut à sa mère biologique).

Elle se dirigea à grands pas rapides vers l'immense villa de Regina, sous une pluie torrentielle dont elle n'avait cure, malgré le fait que la seule protection qu'elle ait soit son éternelle veste en cuir rouge.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la grande maison, elle frappa à la porte. Des coups de plus en plus forts, qu'apparemment la brune n'entendait pas, puisqu'elle ne vint pas lui ouvrir. Elle finit par perdre patience et crocheter rapidement la serrure, pénétrant chez son amie.

Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle appela d'une voix forte :

\- Regina ? Où es-tu ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, et Regina n'apparut pas en haut des escaliers.

Inquiète pour celle qu'elle aimait (parce qu'elle l'admettait sans plus aucune crainte désormais), Emma monta à l'étage et rentra dans toutes les pièces qu'elle rencontra sur son passage, suivant son instinct... et son impulsivité naturelle, très forte.

Elle s'arrêta soudain net en ouvrant une porte. Regina était là, les yeux fermés et le visage paisible, allongée sur son lit, dans une chemise de nuit de soie. La jeune femme blonde fit bien attention à ne pas laisser son regard s'aventurer là où il ne le fallait pas, c'est-à-dire sur ses longues jambes fuselées. Rah, elle avait regardé ! Elle se maudit en silence, avant de s'avancer lentement vers son amie et de la secouer gentiment par l'épaule.

\- Regina ? Réveille-toi, s'il-te-plaît ! J'aimerai te parler, si tu es d'accord bien sûr..., tenta-t-elle de la réveiller.

La brune ne réagit pas le moins du monde, et l'inquiétude envahit à nouveau Emma.

\- Regina !, appela-t-elle en la secouant un peu plus fort. Regina !

Pas la moindre réaction.

Anéantie et complètement paniquée, cette fois, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le lit, s'asseyant lourdement à côté de son amie endormie.

\- Regina... Tu peux pas me faire ça, tu peux pas me laisser..., murmura-t-elle, une larme roulant sur sa joue pâle.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle tenait désormais autant à la Méchante Reine, celle qu'elle était censée détruire, ou quelque chose comme ça, qu'à son propre fils. Malheureusement, les changements d'humeur soudains de la brune la terrifiaient, autant qu'ils ne la faisaient que l'aimer un peu plus. Parce qu'au fond, elle la comprenait... Entièrement. Et là, allongée sur son lit, elle la terrifiait à un point inimaginable, et c'était à cet instant seulement qu'elle réalisait combien elle l'aimait.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Regina ressemblait presque à Henry, quand il avait été empoisonné par le chausson aux pommes, moins de deux semaines auparavant. Ils avaient tous les deux le même visage paisible, mais presque mort, toutes les deux la même peau livide, alors que normalement, celle de la brune était plutôt hâlée... Et elle se demanda alors si cela marcherait. Ce... truc avec le... baiser d'amour véritable. Elle l'aimait, après tout, alors pourquoi cela ne marcherait-il pas ?

Une voix exaspérante lui souffla, à l'intérieur de sa tête : _Mais peut-être parce que tu aimes plus ton fils qu'elle..._ Elle la fit taire et ne perdit plus un seul instant à réfléchir. Elle se pencha vers la jeune femme endormie, saisit ses mains et chuchota :

\- Je m'en fous de ce que les gens diront, je m'en fous de ce que tu me feras si un jour tu découvres ce que j'ai fait, mais je vais quand même le faire, parce que je peux pas te laisser m'abandonner, Regina... Et je vais aussi te dire un de mes plus grands secrets. Je t'aime...

Et elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu l'embrasser sur le front, ou sur la joue, mais... S'il s'avérait que c'était sa dernière occasion de lui offrir son amour de cette manière, alors... autant le faire.

Elle sentit un courant d'air chaud passer dans ses longs cheveux blonds et les rejeter en arrière, au moment où Regina ouvrait ses yeux presque noirs, alors que ses lèvres venaient de se détacher des siennes.

\- Regina..., souffla Emma, soulagée.

Et elle la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce sixième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, surtout qu'on a un grand changement dans l'histoire... Emma qui avoue à Regina qu'elle l'aime et qui l'embrasse, même si Regina, elle, ne s'en rend pas compte. J'ai donc adoré écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous a plu tout autant ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis dans les reviews, ou en MP pour les timides (on sait jamais, hein...) ! En plus, en général, elles m'encouragent beaucoup pour continuer cette fiction...**

 **Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand j'aurai fini de l'écrire, et je peux tout de suite dire qu'il sera du point de vue de Regina, presque entièrement !**

 **En espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre, donc !**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Enflammée

**Alors là, j'ai fait un truc assez compliqué, avec le chapitre précédent et celui-ci... Mais bon, je pensais que ça serait intéressant de faire comme je l'ai fait, alors voilà ! Je vais donc m'expliquer : le début de ce chapitre commence lorsque Regina disparaît du rêve, après avoir demandé à Emma de l'aider. Vous aurez donc l'explication de pourquoi Regina a été "empoisonnée" en début de chapitre, puisqu'il est entièrement de son point de vue (ou presque).**

 **Bon, j'espère que ce septième chapitre vous plaira autant que les premiers, et on se retrouve en bas (enfin, j'espère) !**

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** **Emma se réveille dans une clairière de la Forêt enchantée, en compagnie de Regina. Elles découvrent alors que cette prairie est celle où se situe la tombe de Daniel, et à ce moment-là, Regina disparaît et Emma se réveille après avoir voulu l'aider. Elle se rend alors chez son amie, saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment, et découvre qu'elle a les mêmes symptômes qu'Henry lors de son empoisonnement. Pour la faire revenir, elle l'embrasse.**

 **Spoilers :** **Aucun pour ce chapitre**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux réalisateurs de la série, Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis, ainsi qu'à la chaîne ABC. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** **Enflammée**

Regina sentit la main d'Emma se refermer sur la sienne, puis entraperçut une lumière éclatante à travers ses paupières qui se fermaient.

Elle sentit soudain l'air autour d'elle se réchauffer. Plus de légère brise qui parcourait ses cheveux en lui transmettant sa fraîcheur, mais plutôt une chaleur étouffante qui la prenait à la gorge. Sa robe blanche, qui lui ceignait parfaitement la taille, lui tenait maintenant trop chaud. _Bien_ trop chaud.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et découvrit... une pièce infiniment sombre et dont la chaleur la faisait presque pleurer. Elle fronça les sourcils. Où était donc Emma ? Elle se souvenait que la jeune femme blonde avait essayé de l'aider, et... elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparu !

Elle fit lentement un pas en avant, puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve au centre de la pièce (enfin, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger). Elle appela alors, d'une voix assurée pour ne pas montrer son effroi :

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

\- Regina..., souffla une voix masculine.

Son nom retentit plusieurs fois en écho, ricochant contre les parois parfaitement lisses, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, de la pièce. La jeune femme tourna sur elle-même, cherchant d'où venait le son.

\- Montrez-vous !, cria-t-elle.

\- Tu es si... minuscule, si... rien du tout, dit encore la voix, sans que personne ne se montre. Et tu es seule, si seule dans cette immense salle... remplie de flammes !

Presque aussitôt, la salle prit feu, et Regina comprit alors où elle se trouvait. Le royaume des Limbes... Comment était-elle arrivée ici ?

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?, hurla-t-elle en évitant tant bien que mal les flammes qui jaillissaient du sol.

\- Mais parce que je t'y ai amené, Regina..., répondit la voix, sans déformation sonore cette fois.

Le souffle de la Méchante Reine se coupa. Comment... Comment cela était-il possible ?

\- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, balbutia-t-elle en reculant, laissant la traîne de sa robe blanche être carbonisée par les flammes qui jaillissaient du sol sans qu'elle n'y prête plus attention.

\- Mais voyons, Regina, j'aurais aimé avoir le même accueil que tu me réservais autrefois...

\- Apparemment, tu ne le mérites plus !, répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence, se ressaisissant rapidement.

\- Comment ? Mais bien sûr que je le mérite, Gina...

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça !

Ce surnom qu'elle avait tant aimé venait de lui percer le coeur... Il lui était devenu insupportable, depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait été utilisé. Elle avait bien essayé de l'oublier, mais elle avait ridiculement échoué...

\- Tu n'aimes plus ce surnom, à ce que je vois..., susurra l'homme en sortant du seul recoin visible dans toute la longue pièce.

Un long silence suivit, durant lequel Regina l'observa, un air triste se peignant peu à peu sur son visage.

\- Comment as-tu pu devenir aussi cruel ?, se lamenta-t-elle finalement en laissant son regard errer sur le visage du jeune homme.

Il était couvert d'une longue balafre, qui courait de son oeil gauche au coin gauche de ses lèvres, et son regard bleu était devenu aussi glacial que le sien, jadis... L'homme ne répondit pas et laissa un rictus étirer ses lèvres fines.

\- Où as-tu envoyé Emma, Daniel ?, changea-t-elle de sujet, préférant éviter de repenser à tous leurs si beaux moments ensemble.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit, et lorsqu'il se fut calmé, le jeune homme lança :

\- Tu es piégé dans le royaume des Limbes, à ma merci, et la seule chose que tu trouves utile de demander est _où est ta chère amie_?!

\- Elle n'est pas que mon amie... Tu devrais le savoir, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Bien sûr... Je vous observe depuis un certain temps, tu sais... J'ai vu avec quelle lueur dans les yeux tu la regardes. Et la lueur dans _ses_ yeux, aussi. Tu aurais dû t'avouer bien plus tôt que tu l'appréciais un peu trop, _Gina_... Parce que maintenant, c'est trop tard...

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas... Je _refuse_ de croire que ça l'est, tu m'entends ?

Les flammes s'évanouirent soudain.

\- Eh bien, tu devrais peut-être l'admettre, _chérie_... Parce que sinon, tu la regarderas mourir !

Son sourire se fit cruel, et il agita la main en direction du mur, faisant apparaître une Emma à l'air un peu trop désorientée.

\- Comment... ?, murmura Regina, interloquée. Comment as-tu fait ça ?

\- Eh bien, tu devrais savoir, depuis le temps, qu'avec un peu de magie...

\- Tu n'avais strictement aucune magie !

\- Oui, mais... le coeur que tu as donné à... Whale, je crois, était magique, lui. Certes, je l'ai perverti, mais... J'ai enfin pu arriver à mes fins !

\- L'expérience n'a pas fonctionné, Daniel... J'étais là, je l'ai vu !

\- Il faut croire que tu n'as pas _bien_ vu, Regina..., railla-t-il.

Elle soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux lâchés, les ébouriffant un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le raisonner, mais... elle allait pourtant essayer, du mieux qu'elle le pourrait. Parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à faire... autre chose. Même si elle se doutait bien que lui n'hésiterait pas à tuer Emma, ou à la tuer elle.

La seule chose que Regina voulait encore tenter de comprendre, c'était _pourquoi_. Pourquoi son premier véritable amour avait choisi de lui dissimuler sa résurrection, pourquoi il était devenu ce qu'il était devenu, et finalement, pourquoi il s'était montré _seulement_ maintenant.

Alors elle lui posa la question, d'un ton infiniment las :

\- Pourquoi, Daniel ?

Ce dernier parut comprendre le sens de sa question, et répondit :

\- Parce que tu étais la Méchante Reine, Regina... Et parce que je me suis imaginé que tu pourrais seulement m'aimer de nouveau si j'étais aussi méchant, aussi mauvais, et aussi _noir_ que toi !

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se haussèrent, et elle éclata d'un rire incrédule.

\- Et ça ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit que si tu étais revenu vers moi, j'aurais de nouveau changé et je serais redevenue la femme que tu aimais ?

\- Je n'ai _jamais_ cessé de t'aimer, Regina !, hurla-t-il soudain, perdant la patience dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'ici. Apparemment, toi, si...

La Méchante Reine fronça les sourcils, et son regard dévia inconsciemment sur l'image d'Emma, qui sortait de chez Mary Margaret. Blanche-Neige...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Blanche ?, demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Blanche... Quel joli surnom !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?, insista-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte.

\- Me venger..., susurra-t-il, tandis qu'il laissait un sourire cruel s'étirer sur son visage balafré. Je vais enfin pouvoir nous venger tous les deux...

Il observa à son tour Emma, baissant sa garde durant quelques secondes à peine. Des brefs instants que Regina mit cependant à profit pour se ruer vers lui, malgré sa longue robe qui bloquait ses mouvements, et lui arracher le coeur... Daniel hoqueta violemment et dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour tenir debout, les premières secondes.

\- Gina..., murmura-t-il en relevant ses yeux bleus vers elle. Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Je ne peux pas, Daniel..., l'interrompit-elle dans un murmure désespéré.

Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, mais elle savait qu'elle _devait_ le faire. Qu'elle _devait_ tuer celui qu'elle aimait. Parce que sinon, il tuerait tous ceux qui lui étaient chers.

\- Je ne peux pas risquer que tu tues les gens que j'aime..., reprit-elle d'une voix plus ferme, plus assurée. Emma, Henry... Je ne peux pas les perdre. Aucun des deux.

Et elle resserra son emprise sur le coeur, elle le serra de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que des petits grains de poussière entre ses doigts.

La jeune femme se laissa glisser au sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se haïssait... Elle se haïssait _tellement_! Elle venait de tuer l'homme qu'elle avait jadis aimé de tout son coeur. Et le fait qu'elle sache qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision n'arrangeait même pas les choses ! Elle avait vu le coeur noir de son premier amour, et elle était convaincue que rien n'aurait pu le changer de nouveau. Et pourtant... C'était cela qui la faisait pleurer : le doute d'avoir tué quelqu'un qui aurait pu changer.

Soudain, après de longues minutes de silence, seulement entrecoupé de ses sanglots, Regina se redressa vivement. Un bruit. Celui d'une porte qui s'ouvrait... Elle se sentit soudain aspirée avec violence vers cette... porte qui venait d'apparaître, et retint un cri, juste avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent.

\- Emma..., murmura-t-elle en sentant deux bras l'étreindre avec force. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment as-tu réussi à... à me faire revenir ?

La jeune femme blonde la relâcha et la regarda dans les yeux, avant de lui répondre :

\- J'ai demandé à Mr. Gold si je pouvais t'aider en utilisant... en utilisant la magie, et... et il m'a dit que oui, donc te voilà de retour !

\- Tu as utilisé la magie ?, s'exclama Regina, étonnée.

S'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle ne se serait jamais imaginer en train d'utiliser la magie, c'était elle ! Emma... Elle ne croyait qu'en les choses qu'elle voyait, elle le lui avait avoué elle-même. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle venait probablement de lui mentir. Mais elle découvrirait ce qu'elle avait fait pour la sauver, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

La voix de son amie interrompit soudain le cours de ses pensées :

\- En fait, je... Je ne l'ai pas utilisée.

Regina fit mine de froncer les sourcils et d'être surprise, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'Emma venait de lui mentir. Simplement, elle voulait savoir pourquoi, et elle espérait de tout coeur qu'elle le lui dirait.

\- Je ne peux pas te mentir, et puis... je t'ai bien avoué que je me fichais de ta réaction quand tu l'apprendrais, alors... Autant te le dire moi-même.

La brune dut retenir un sourire victorieux, et elle demanda :

\- Alors, comment tu as fait ?

\- Je...

\- Emma ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air d'être aussi mal à l'aise ?

Cette dernière murmura quelque chose en réponse, mais Regina ne comprit rien du tout. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui demanda de répéter plus distinctement. Mortifiée, Emma obéit et laissa tomber :

\- Je t'ai embrassé.

La brune resta parfaitement immobile, avant de répéter :

\- Tu m'as _embrassée_?

\- Je sais que j'aurais pas dû, mais...

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû.

La voix sèche de la Méchante Reine fit tressaillir la jeune femme blonde, et elle essaya de justifier son geste auprès de son amie :

\- Ecoutes, je... J'ai peut-être fait _ça_ , mais ça t'a sauvé ! Je pouvais quand même pas te laisser endormie jusqu'à la fin des temps, si ?

Regina se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Pourquoi Emma avait-elle fait ça ? Elle n'était pas de ces personnes à accepter facilement ses sentiments, surtout ceux qu'elle avait pour _une autre femme_ , et cela risquerait de tout ruiner entre elles...

Elle comprenait cependant que sans elle, elle serait probablement toujours dans ce maudit royaume des Limbes. Alors elle se décida à accepter son raisonnement :

\- Je sais, Emma... Et tu as raison.

\- Alors... Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non. Mais ça ne va certainement pas se reproduire, d'accord ?

Emma afficha un air blessé, mais acquiesça vigoureusement. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre, pas à cause de son amour, non réciproque, elle en était certaine désormais...

* * *

 **Bon, voilà pour le septième chapitre ! Vous a-t-il plu, ou non ?**

 **Il est donc très centré sur Regina, et j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Ecrire une Regina torturée par son passé...**

 **Un autre petit aspect AU par la série, que je n'étais tout d'abord pas sûre de mettre en scène : Daniel était de nouveau en vie (enfin, on ne le verra plus, vu qu'il est mort) ! Est-ce que ce Daniel-là, assez cruel, vous a plu, ou vous le préfériez dans la série ?**

 **Bon, sinon, le chapitre huit sera normalement publié bientôt, mais je ne sais pas encore de quel point de vue il sera...**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Malédiction

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Il sera au départ moins centré sur le Swan Queen, et plus sur la relation Regina/Mary Margaret (Blanche-Neige)/David (Charmant)/Henry/Emma... Toute la petite famille réunie, en gros ! Mais bon, la fin du chapitre compensera ! Et vous apprendrez aussi dans ce chapitre quelque chose d'autre, assez important (même si je n'en dis pas plus pour l'intant, parce que de toute façon, vous l'apprendrez plus bas).**

 **Petite précision : ce chapitre commence juste après (mais alors là, juste après !) le précédent.**

 **Et avant de commencer, un** **grand** **merci à vous tous pour vos reviews très encourageantes, et un petit clin d'oeil aux Guests auxquels je n'ai pas vraiment répondu, c'est-à-dire** _ **ElsyCiel**_ **et deux autres guests dont je ne connais pas le nom ! Merci aussi à ceux qui mettent cette histoire dans leurs favoris, ou à ceux qui la suivent (et à ceux qui ne font que la lire, parce que c'est quand même important) !**

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** **Regina se "réveille" entourée de flammes, dans le royaume des Limbes, et y retrouve son premier véritable amour, Daniel, qui s'est transformé en un homme cruel. Elle le tue dans l'espoir de sauver Emma et Henry, et finalement, Emma la fait revenir dans notre monde. Elle finit par lui avouer comment elle a réussi (c'est-à-dire en l'embrassant), et cela crée une tension, un malaise, entre les deux femmes...**

 **Spoilers (possibles) :** **Aucun pour ce chapitre, même s'il reprend au départ** _ **seulement**_ **la trame de l'épisode 2x01 ("Broken")**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien dans cette histoire ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété d'Edward Kitsis et d'Adam Horowitz, ainsi que de la chaîne ABC. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :** **Malédiction**

Un long silence s'installa après le hochement de tête d'Emma. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient aussi mal à l'aise l'une que l'autre. Et le pire dans tout ça, pour la blonde en tout cas, c'était de savoir que la brune pourrait ne jamais _vraiment_ lui pardonner d'avoir fait cela... C'était de savoir que la tension entre elles ne diminuerait sans doute plus jamais, même si son baiser avait uniquement servi à ranimer Regina.

Elles entendirent soudain quelqu'un tambouriner avec violence à la porte d'entrée. Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec étonnement, et se levèrent toutes les deux, presque d'un même mouvement. Alors que Regina s'apprêtait à passer devant elle, la jeune femme blonde la stoppa net.

\- Il vaut mieux que je passe devant, Regina..., souffla-t-elle.

\- Mais c'est ma maison !, protesta vigoureusement la brune. Si quelqu'un est venu toquer à ma porte, c'est que cette personne veut me voir _moi_ , pas toi !

\- Est-ce que tu connais une seule personne dans cette ville qui ne te veut que du bien ?

Regina, à contrecoeur, se laissa convaincre par le dernier argument de son amie, et accepta que la sheriff passe devant elle. Elle la suivit sans un mot.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec... le Dr. Whale. Si elle n'était pas persuadée qu'il était là pour essayer de faire du mal à Regina, elle aurait éclaté de rire en voyant sa tête ébahie (mâchoire décrochée, yeux écarquillés) ! Mais actuellement, elle ne le pouvait pas, pas quand elle savait parfaitement la raison de sa présence.

\- Où est-elle ? Où est cette... cette Méchante Reine ?, finit-il par demander d'un ton agressif.

\- Je suis ici..., lança Regina en s'avançant aux côtés d'Emma.

Elle essaya ce faisant de réfréner sa surprise. Whale l'avait appelée "Méchante Reine"... Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : la Sauveuse avait rempli son rôle, elle avait brisé la malédiction !

\- Que me voulez-vous, tous ?, ajouta-t-elle en toisant la foule au bas de son perron avec une moue presque... condescendante.

\- Regina !, protesta la jeune femme blonde. Si tu veux qu'ils apprennent à te voir telle que tu es vraiment, comme moi je l'ai pu, arrête de les toiser comme tu le fais maintenant !, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus bas.

Malgré la colère, et, elle devait bien se l'avouer, la _peur_ qu'elle ressentait, l'ancienne Méchante Reine prit une grande inspiration et réitéra sa question d'un ton bien moins condescendant. Au moment où le médecin allait répondre, ils entendirent tous très distinctement un bruit de course qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Les deux jeunes femmes tressaillirent en voyant apparaître Blanche-Neige, suivie de près par un David en pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- Elle ne vous a rien fait, Whale !, s'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux courts en s'avançant à travers la foule qui s'écartait sur son passage. Ni à aucun de vous ! Pas dans ce monde-ci. Et même dans la Forêt enchantée, Regina vous a fait moins de mal qu'à moi... Si j'ai réussi à lui pardonner pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait, dans ce monde-ci comme dans l'autre, alors vous le pouvez aussi, vous ne croyez pas ?

Lentement, l'homme qui se tenait face aux trois femmes et à David, qui avait suivi son épouse jusqu'à leur fille et la Méchante Reine, recula. Il hocha la tête en silence et tourna les talons, faisant signe à la foule de le suivre. Elle lui obéit, et bientôt, Emma, Regina, Blanche-Neige et David se retrouvèrent seuls.

La brune aux cheveux mi-longs se tourna vers celle aux cheveux plus courts et lui demanda, d'un ton presque... ému :

\- Vous m'avez vraiment pardonnée, ou vous avez dit cela juste parce que vous savez que... qu'Emma et moi sommes... proches ?

\- Je ne pourrais probablement jamais vraiment vous pardonner, Regina... Mais... je peux très bien voir que vous avez changé. Et... si c'est grâce à Emma, à ma chère petite fille, alors je n'en serais que plus heureuse.

Le sourire rayonnant qu'elle afficha en finissant sa phrase déstabilisa Regina. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, ceux du lendemain de la mort de Daniel, plus précisément. Ceux du moment où son ancienne belle-fille lui avait inconsciemment révélé être responsable de la mort de son premier véritable amour. Le sourire qu'elle affichait à ce moment précis était exactement le même que celui qui avait étiré ses mêmes lèvres en ce jour fatal... Cependant, aujourd'hui, son sourire ne cachait rien d'aussi terrible. Il était juste... sincère, alors elle obligea ses lèvres à esquisser un petit sourire. Et en apercevant l'expression presque... tendre sur le visage d'Emma, elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir montré cette facette d'elle-même à Blanche-Neige, bien qu'elle garda un masque parfaitement impénétrable plaqué sur son visage.

L'ancienne Méchante Reine réalisa alors quelque chose : elle venait de pardonner à la Sauveuse d'avoir brisé cette maudite malédiction qu'elle avait jeté, au prix du coeur de son propre père.

Regina se sentit soudain de nouveau très mal à l'aise lorsque la reine de la Forêt enchantée étreignit sa fille en laissant couler des larmes de joie sur ses joues. Et quand David se joignit à leur étreinte, elle réalisa qu'elle était de trop. Qu'elle était _vraiment_ de trop. Alors, au moment où elle allait s'en aller et les laisser seuls à leurs retrouvailles, elle entendit un bruit de pas précipité, ainsi que la voix d'Henry qui s'écriait :

\- Maman ! Ca va ?

Il la serra dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces, une expression littéralement terrifiée sur le visage.

Elle l'enlaça en retour, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle le relâcha cependant quelques secondes plus tard, et se recula un peu, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Mais oui, mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas pour moi...

\- Mais... Ils étaient tous là, et ils étaient tellement en colère après toi... Ils criaient tellement fort ! Ils te voulaient du mal, Maman !

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, Henry... Je te jure qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé... Bien que sans Blan... sans Mary Margaret, je ne suis pas sûre que notre dispute aurait eu la même issue !

Elle adressa un signe de tête à l'institutrice en guise de remerciement. Celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire à nouveau avec légèreté et insouciance, se séparant finalement de sa fille et de son mari.

\- Alors, tu te souviens que t'étais Blanche-Neige, là-bas ?, demanda le petit garçon.

\- Oui, tu avais raison, Henry !, répondit cette dernière en souriant encore plus largement, dévoilant à nouveau ses dents de nacre. Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne ! Je suis vraiment désolée de... de ne pas t'avoir cru, mais c'était si... invraisemblable !

\- Oh, pas grave ! Je sais que c'est très... improbable, toute cette histoire de contes de fée !, lança Henry avec un grand sourire. Mais c'est la réalité, pourtant ! Maintenant, on en est tous sûrs !

Regina se désintéressa brièvement de son fils, et se tourna vers Emma pour l'interroger du regard. Elle voulait à tout prix qu'elle lui accorde un peu de temps, pour qu'elles puissent parler de... certaines choses, et en privé...

\- Euh..., commença la jeune femme blonde, avant de s'interrompre pour chercher ses mots. Je ne sais même pas comment vous appeler, tous les deux... Papa et maman, ça sonne très bizarre, pour moi en tout cas !, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de ses parents.

\- David et Blanche, ça ira très bien pour l'instant, répondit Charmant, compréhensif.

\- Bon, alors, David, Blanche, Henry, je... je peux parler à Regina, en privé ?

Les deux adultes froncèrent les sourcils, tandis que le jeune garçon n'hésitait pas un seul instant et hochait la tête. Il vint serrer sa mère biologique dans ses bras, et celle-ci l'embrassa sur le front, avant de se détacher de lui et de rentrer dans la grande villa de Regina, attendant celle-ci qui disait "A plus tard" à leur fils.

Lorsque la brune rentra chez elle, accompagnée d'Emma, elle devint de plus en plus nerveuse. Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire n'allait certainement plaire à aucune d'entre elles...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Regina ?, demanda la blonde en souriant.

\- Je commence par les reproches ou par mon histoire ?

\- Par les reproches, lança Emma sans aucune hésitation.

Autant commencer par le plus dur... Elle l'avait toujours fait, et cela n'allait pas changer avant très longtemps !

\- Ce que tu as fait, _m'embrasser_ , c'était totalement irraisonné !, s'exclama la brune en croisant les bras d'un air de reproche.

\- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit..., signala la Sauveuse en repoussant une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, d'un mouvement presque... exaspéré.

\- Pas pour cette raison... Tu ne m'as pas simplement réveillée, tu... tu as brisé la malédiction !

\- Je suis censée être la Sauveuse, Regina. Ca aurait bien fini par arriver, que ce soit avec toi ou avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je sais, mais...

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui te gêne, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est pas à cause de la malédiction... C'est parce que je t'ai embrassée.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'en voulais pas pour ça, Emma..., soupira Regina en repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles dans un mouvement empreint de nervosité.

\- Mais c'est faux ! Tu m'en veux toujours, au fond de toi... Et pour éviter qu'on en parle trop, tu mets la malédiction en cause de ta colère.

La brune prit une grande inspiration et fit volte-face pour qu'Emma ne voit pas combien elle était perturbée. Effrayée, même, à l'idée que son amie pouvait lire si facilement en elle... Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la table contre laquelle elle était appuyée, et elle choisit de changer de sujet avant que la conversation ne devienne trop embarassante (bien qu'elle ne fût pas sûre que le prochan sujet de conversation soit moins gênant).

\- Je peux te dire quelque chose, Emma ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton grave et sérieux.

La jeune femme blonde ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Regina put presque sentir ses sourcils se froncer. Finalement, la voix d'Emma lui parvint :

\- Tu ne viens pas de le faire ?

\- Quelque chose de plus grave...

\- D'accord, si tu te retourne et que tu me regarde d'abord.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Un long silence passa, avant que la brune ne reprenne en bégayant, ce qui étonné profondément son amie :

\- Je... j'ai... j'ai tué... Daniel.

L'ancienne Méchante Reine entendit une exclamation de surprise, avant qu'Emma n'avance :

\- Oui, ça je le savais déjà... Pourquoi en faire tout un plat ?

\- Non, je ne te parle pas de la fois où il est mort à cause de Blanche-Neige, de ma mère et de moi... Je... je pensais qu'il était mort, à ce moment-là. Je le pensais _vraiment_! Même si j'avais déjà essayé de le ramener, grâce au... grâce à Whale. Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû, mais... Je ne pouvais pas ne rien tenter. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir sans _rien_ tenter ! Je pensais que l'expérience de Whale avait échoué, parce que... parce que quand je me suis penchée sur lui, je n'ai pas entendu son nouveau coeur battre... Un coeur rempli de magie, de magie infiniment puissante. Alors quand il s'est réveillé, de la magie s'est installée en lui. Si au départ, c'était l'une des magies les plus blanches ayant jamais existé, elle est devenue... probablement encore plus noire que la mienne, là-bas, dans la Forêt enchantée. Il voulait devenir aussi... aussi méchant, aussi... mauvais, que moi. Enfin, que la Méchante Reine... C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a aussi déclaré qu'il voulait se venger, et... je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'en faisant cela, il vous blesse, toi ou Henry... Tu es ma seule véritable amie, et lui, c'est... c'est mon fils ! Alors... je lui ai arraché le coeur, et je l'ai réduit en poussière. Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué mon premier véritable amour, Emma... Tu te rends compte d'à quel point je suis _horrible_?

La voix de Regina, d'abord relativement calme, s'était hâchée au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Elle avait terminé sa longue révélation en hoquetant, des coups de poignard lui déchirant le coeur à chacun de ses mots, et le chagrin et la douleur l'anéantissant peu à peu.

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'Emma ne lui avait toujours pas répondu, alors elle releva ses yeux rougis par les pleurs et la chercha du regard. Apparemment, elle était toujours derrière elle, puisqu'elle ne la vit pas devant. A moins que... A moins que, horrifiée par son récit, elle se soit enfuie... Terrifiée à cette idée, la jeune femme brune se retourna et tomba presque nez-à-nez avec son amie.

\- Regina..., murmura-t-elle.

Emma ne put s'en empêcher, elle leva la main et essuya les larmes de la brune du bout de ses doigts fins, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

\- En tout cas..., essaya de sourire Regina, même si elle dut reprendre sa phrase pour affermir sa voix. En tout cas, nous n'aurons plus de problèmes avec nos rêves... C'était lui qui en était la cause. C'était Daniel.

\- Où l'as-tu vu, Regina ?

\- Là d'où tu m'as ramené. Au royaume des Limbes...

\- Il était donc resté dans la Forêt enchantée ?, s'interrogea Emma. Comment ?

\- Probablement, en instaurant... je ne sais pas, peut-être un... bouclier magique assez puissant pour stopper l'effet de la malédiction. Si c'est le cas, d'autres personnes doivent être restées avec lui. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, si Daniel était ici à Storybrooke, je l'aurais reconnu, avec son visage balafré...

En se remémorant cet horrible cicatrice sur le visage de son ancien amour, elle frissonna. La Sauveuse fronça aussitôt les sourcils en apercevant son tremblement, et elle demanda d'une voix inquiète :

\- Regina ? Ca va ?

\- Oui, oui... C'est juste que... Je commence à me dire que je suis aussi, voire même plus, horrible que Blanche-Neige... Désolée !, ajouta-t-elle nerveusement en apercevant le visage de son amie se fermer légèrement. Mais c'est à cause d'elle qu'il est mort, la première fois, et moi... Moi, je l'ai tué. De nouveau...

\- Tu n'es pas horrible, Regina... Tu l'as fait pour sauver ceux que tu ai... ceux que tu appréciais. Ca n'a rien de... de bien grave. Enfin, je veux dire, moi, je te pardonne, je t'assure. Et si tu as besoin du pardon d'autres personnes, je suis sûre qu'Henry, David et Blanche sauront te pardonner, eux aussi.

Un lent sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Regina. Comment donc avait-elle pu seulement _croire_ qu'Emma serait horrifiée par son récit, trop horrifiée pour la comprendre ? C'était stupide, elle était une amie trop digne pour cela !

\- Je ferai mieux d'y aller...

La voix pleine de regrets de son amie parvint à ses oreilles, interrompant le fil tranquille de ses pensées.

\- Oui, bien sûr !, accepta la brune en gardant son sourire.

Son amie la faisait sourire, même quand elle n'était pas d'humeur à le faire, normalement. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, et se rendit alors compte, lorsque la blonde se tourna vers elle et posa un peu trop longtemps son regard sur ses lèvres, qu'elle ne savait pas exactement comment lui dire au revoir.

Nerveuse, elle repoussa une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, et son sourire vacilla. Devait-elle enfin lui avouer les sentiments auxquels Daniel l'avait confrontée ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de le faire que déjà, Emma lui disait au revoir et tournait les talons.

\- Emma ?, la retint Regina, d'une voix plutôt basse.

Son amie se tourna vers elle avec un léger sourire à la teinte mélancolique. Sourire auquel répondit Regina, qui murmura d'une voix à peine audible pour la blonde, trop loin d'elle :

\- Merci...

Emma eut un rire franc et très agréable aux oreilles de la brune.

Et elle s'en alla d'un pas rapide, rejoignant sans doute ses parents et leur fils. Seulement, son rire retentit encore un long moment avant de s'éteindre finalement après de longs instants d'écho.

* * *

 **Voici pour le huitième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, même si j'ai bien conscience que le début était un peu long et ennuyant (enfin, je pense)...**

 **Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez (en reviews ou par MP), et en espérant vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre ! :)**

* * *

 **P.S. :** **À ce jour (le10/01/2017), je ne me suis pas encore relue, alors désolée pour les quelques fautes qui se seraient glissées par-ci par-là ! :(**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Aveux

**Me revoilà avec mon neuvième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si le Swan Queen est (bien) moins mis en avant que dans les autres chapitres, et que la relation entre Emma et sa mère l'est plus...**

 **Sachez que je suis vraiment surprise de mon propre rythme plutôt rapide, je ne sais pas s'il va encore durer ou non, mais j'espère vraiment ! ;)**

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** **Regina et Emma découvrent que celle-ci a brisé la malédiction. Blanche (et David) empêche(ent) Regina de se faire attaquer par une foule en colère. Après cet événement, Emma et Regina ont une petite discussion, et cette dernière avoue à son amie ce qui s'est passé pendant son "évanouissement".**

 **Spoilers :** **Aucun pour ce chapitre**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux réalisateurs de la série (Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis), ainsi qu'à la chaîne ABC. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** **Aveux**

Le rire d'Emma s'éteignit dès qu'elle fût sûre que Regina ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Jamais elle ne réussirait à contrôler ses instincts, ses sentiments envers son amie. Celle-ci ne s'était probablement même pas rendue compte de l'intensité avec laquelle elle l'avait dévisagée de ses yeux si sombres. Par contre, elle avait bien vu _son_ regard un peu trop insistant sur ses lèvres ! Emma avait bien vu les signes de la gêne chez sa belle amie brune. Son sourire de plus en plus vacillant, sa main repoussant nerveusement ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille... Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été stupide ! Elle avait vraiment cru, l'espace de quelques brefs instants égoïstes, que la séduire de cette manière fonctionnerait...

Elle tourna dans la rue où se trouvait le petit immeuble de Mary Margaret, et monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd, sans se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait et qui empêchait les autres habitants de l'immeuble de se rendormir. Après tout, il n'était que 6h du matin ! Elle avait cru que plus de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était sortie de la maison, mais apparemment, seulement une heure avait passé.

A l'instant où elle entra dans son appartement, sa mère se précipita vers elle, une expression légèrement inquiète sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, s'écria-t-elle en posant la main sur son bras, l'entraînant vers le canapé à fleurs.

Elle la força à s'asseoir, et Emma grimaça légèrement.

\- Blanche, je suis fatiguée..., soupira-t-elle tout en suppliant David du regard.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire d'excuse, et la jeune femme blonde finit par répondre évasivement (et quelque peu amèrement, aussi) :

\- Rien du tout. Il ne s'est _rien_ passé, on a juste... parlé.

\- Henry, tu peux aller dormir un peu chez Regina, s'il-te-plaît ?, demanda la brune en fixant ses yeux pleins de douceur sur son petit-fils. Nous avons besoin d'avoir une conversation, avec ta mère... En privé.

L'enfant hocha la tête et attendit un peu que sa mère lui dise au revoir, et Blanche, pendant ce temps-là, s'approcha lentement de son mari pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Tu peux l'accompagner, s'il-te-plaît ? Je sais que tu ne supporte Regina que... difficilement, mais... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit vraiment en sécurité, seul dans la rue, en pleine nuit. Pas en ce moment, juste après que la malédiction ait été brisée...

Il hocha la tête à contrecoeur, et l'enlaça tout en déposant un léger baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Merci, Charmant..., murmura la jeune femme en se séparant lentement de lui.

Les deux hommes sortirent rapidement après avoir enfilé leurs manteaux, et les deux jeunes femmes restèrent seules dans l'appartement silencieux. Elles entendirent cependant leurs voix basses s'éteindre au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient.

\- Blanche..., finit par soupirer Emma. C'était un peu... excessif, tu ne trouves pas ? De leur avoir demandé de partir, je veux dire... Je n'ai pas besoin de cette conversation, et...

\- Bien sûr que si, Emma !, la coupa-t-elle avec exaspération. Je sais que tu as besoin de parler, et je suis ta mère, donc je pense être la mieux placée pour que tu puisse te sentir libre de parler de tes histoires de coeur !

La jeune femme blonde, qui s'était jusque-là focalisée sur le "Je suis ta mère" et allait y répondre véhément, resta presque bouche-bée à l'entente de la dernière partie de la phrase.

\- Mes... Mes _quoi_? Mes... histoires de coeur ?!, finit-elle par répliquer de façon presque... horrifiée.

\- Oui. Tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle... Même avant que tu ne brises la malédiction, je pouvais voir de quelle manière tu la regardais. Et maintenant, je me rends compte qu'à une certaine époque et dans un autre monde, il y a très longtemps, je regardais ton père de la même façon...

Stupéfaite, Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la brune aux cheveux courts ne lui en laissa pas le temps et continua plutôt :

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce-pas ?

La blonde se laissa finalement aller contre le dossier du canapé, et elle choisit de... de ne pas _vraiment_ nier.

\- Qui ?, répliqua-t-elle en soutenant le regard de sa mère.

Celle-ci la fixa un long moment avant de répondre d'un ton qui aurait pu sous-entendre qu'elle était idiote, si elle n'était pas... eh bien, si elle n'était pas _elle_ :

\- Regina...

La rougeur qui envahit les joues habituellement pâles d'Emma la trahit plus que des mots qu'elle aurait peut-être pu prononcer, si sa langue ne s'était pas soudain transformée en plomb.

\- Ah !, exulta Blanche-Neige en tapant dans ses mains, faisant sursauter sa fille. J'avais raison, alors !

\- Blanche..., soupira la jeune femme blonde, en souriant néanmoins, sourire qui disparut bien vite, tandis qu'elle continuait plus sérieusement : Et... tu es d'accord avec... ça ?

Un long silence assez pesant s'ensuivit. Silence qui fut interrompu par la voix grave et douce de l'institutrice :

\- Tu sais, tout à l'heure, devant chez Regina... J'étais sincère. Vraiment. Tu as été capable de la changer plus que personne ne l'a jamais été... Elle n'est plus... méchante. Elle a même été capable de me... _sourire_ , tu te rends compte ?

Un léger rire les secoua toutes les deux, tandis qu'Emma rougissait légèrement et demandait en bégayant :

\- Mais... tu n'es pas... furieuse, ou même, je sais pas, dégoûtée, que... que j'aime une autre... femme ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu penser cela de moi, Emma ?

Le rougissement de celle-ci empira, et elle baissa les yeux avec honte. C'était vrai, elle avait été stupide ! Mais bon, elle pensait quand même que sa question était légitime...

\- Est-ce que David le sait ?, murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui, il me l'a dit... Enfin, il me l'a demandé en espérant que tu m'aie confié quelque chose, comme... nous étions amies. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il est d'accord, lui aussi. Enfin, ça ne le dérange pas vraiment..., clarifia Blanche-Neige.

Emma souffla sur l'une de ses mèches blondes qui lui retombaient sur les yeux, dissimulant ainsi un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment montrer que leur avis en tant que parents était déjà important pour elle. Toute sa vie, elle avait été seule, elle avait toujours cru que ses parents ne voulaient pas d'elle... qu'ils l'avaient abandonnée pour cette raison ! Elle avait peut-être eu tort, mais retrouver ses parents _du même âge qu'elle_ , et qui venaient d'un _royaume de contes de fée_... C'était trop pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas leur montrer qu'elle tenait à eux déjà beaucoup trop.

Un court silence passa, avant que la jeune femme aux cheveux courts ne relance la conversation :

\- Et Regina ? Tu sais si elle t'aime, ou pas ?

La jeune femme blonde décida alors de faire abstraction du fait qu'elle était en train de parler à sa propre mère. Elle préféra voir en celle-ci sa meilleure amie, Mary Margaret, et lui confier leur histoire. Parce qu'au fond, elle avait eu raison : Emma avait _besoin_ d'en parler. Alors elle se lança :

\- Depuis quelques temps, Regina et moi, nous partagions des rêves. Non, plutôt des cauchemars. Et pendant le dernier, qui a eu lieu... eh bien, cette nuit, elle a juste... disparu. Alors quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai juste foncé chez elle, pour voir si elle allait bien. Et... je l'ai trouvée, inerte, presque comme morte. Elle avait été empoisonnée, comme Henry il y a pas si longtemps. Alors pour la réveiller... j'ai fait comme elle avait fait sur notre fils. Je... je l'ai embrassée.

La rougeur qui colorait les joues de sa fille étonna un peu Blanche-Neige. Elle ne connaissait pas Emma depuis longtemps, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rougissante ! Mais bon, en même temps, elle pouvait comprendre.

La jeune femme blonde reprit bien vite :

\- Et juste après, elle est... revenue. Mais bien sûr, elle m'a demandé comment j'avais fait, et... j'ai choisi de ne pas lui mentir. Je lui ai dit pour mon baiser. Et... disons qu'elle a plutôt mal réagi. Elle m'a dit que ça ne se reproduirait jamais... Ce qui me laisse penser que... qu'elle ne m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime.

La jeune institutrice acquiesça, mais riposta presque immédiatement :

\- Et tu ne penses pas qu'elle ait pu faire cela juste parce que... parce qu'elle était effrayée ? Effrayée à l'idée d'aimer une autre femme ? De devoir s'avouer ses sentiments ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que... que ça pourrait être... possible ?, demanda la blonde d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ecoute, je ne vous ai peut-être vues ensemble que très rarement, mais... j'ai quand même aperçu cette lueur dans ses yeux, ce sourire qu'elle avait en ta présence. C'est... c'est la même que dans les tiens, Emma, et que dans les miens jadis. C'est à croire que ni l'une ni l'autre de vous deux ne sait _bien_ dissimuler ses sentiments !

Lentement, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Emma, dont le regard bleu se perdit dans le vide. Elle s'endormit bien vite, le même sourire étirant ses lèvres, y compris dans son sommeil.

Sa mère déposa une couverture sur ses épaules après l'avoir délicatement allongée, et caressa son front lisse d'un doigt léger.

\- Bonne nuit, Emma..., murmura-t-elle, avant de se glisser elle-même dans son propre lit après s'être changée.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le neuvième chapitre de cette fiction ! Bon, il y a des aveux de la part d'Emma, mais à part ça, ça n'avance pas vraiment, hein ? N'empêche que j'ai aimé l'écrire, adoré même ! C'est même le premier chapitre entièrement du point de vue d'Emma que j'ai aimé écrire... Et vous, vous l'avez bien aimé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les reviews (ou même en MP si vous êtes trop timides, on sait jamais hein !)...**

 **Désolée également qu'il soit aussi court, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, normalement, le prochain compense !**

 **Bon, j'espère vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre, donc à bientôt (enfin, j'espère) ! :)**

* * *

 **P.S. :** **À ce jour (le 12/01/2017), ce chapitre n'est pas encore relu et corrigé, alors désolée pour les fautes qui se seraient peut-être glissées ici et là !**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Magie

**Bonjour à tous, et me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée d'avoir été "absente" plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais bon, j'espère que cet assez long chapitre (le plus long de la fiction, pour l'instant) me fera être pardonnée ! :)**

 **Pour commencer, un grand merci aux deux personnes qui reviewent chaque chapitre,** _ **regina2015**_ **et** _ **Jessie943**_ **, ainsi qu'à ceux/celles qui ont mis cette histoire en favori ou qui la suivent depuis le précédent chapitre !**

 **Aucune indication précise pour ce chapitre, sauf qu'une horrible chose y arrive ! :( Mais bon, quand même, il y a aussi quelques "surprises" (et des bonnes, cette fois-ci) ! Et puis quand même, je peux aussi dire que c'est le premier chapitre où il y a un peu de "vraie" action...**

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** **Emma et Blanche-Neige discutent de sa relation avec Regina.**

 **Spoilers (possibles) :** **Disons que dans ce chapitre, il y a quelques** **événements de l'épisode 1x22 ("A Land Without Magic")...**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien dans cette histoire ne m'appartient, sauf le côté Swan Queen... Tout est aux réalisateurs de la série, Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, ainsi qu'à la chaîne ABC. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :** **Magie**

Le lendemain matin (enfin, plutôt le matin même), Regina se réveilla en ouvrant lentement les yeux. De la lumière, une lumière infiniment douce, filtrait à travers ses épais rideaux, qu'elle ouvrit d'un seul geste. Elle se rappela alors de quelque chose : un peu avant l'aube, David et Henry étaient arrivés chez elle pour... savoir s'ils pouvaient rester dormir chez elle. Elle avait haussé les sourcils en fixant son regard sur le Prince, laissant entrer son fils sans protester. Gêné, le jeune homme avait proposé :

\- Ou alors, je peux tranquillement rentrer chez Blanche et dormir là-bas...

Elle avait acquiescé d'un vague mouvement de tête, et tourné les talons pour... se retrouver face à l'expression accusatrice de son petit garçon. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, puis acquiescé lentement et pivoté à nouveau :

\- David !, l'avait-elle rappelé.

Celui-ci s'était arrêté au milieu du chemin et avait pivoté vers elle.

\- Vous pouvez rester. Je doute que vous ayez envie d'écouter cette... discussion entre filles, qu'Emma et votre épouse ont certainement déjà commencé à l'heure qu'il est, et qui risque de durer encore longtemps, malheureusement...

Il avait hoché la tête avec un léger sourire de remerciement. Et il était rentré chez elle, se dirigeant immédiatement vers une chaise où il s'était presque aussitôt endormi.

\- Ou alors, il y a des chambres d'amis à l'étage..., avait-elle murmuré en secouant la tête et en montant vers la sienne.

A présent, alors même qu'elle descendait les marches de marbre de son grand escalier en chemise de nuit de soie et en peignoir, elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision. En effet, arrivée au bas des marches, elle aperçut David dans _sa_ cuisine, en train de... préparer le petit-déjeuner et de faire du thé et du café. Regina soupira profondément et s'avança derrière lui en resserrant les pans de son peignoir de velours et en soufflant un "Bonjour..." distant.

\- Bonjour !, répondit-il plus chaleureusement. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important..., ajouta-t-il sans transition.

\- Eh bien, allez-y... Je ne vous promets pas, cependant, de vous écouter avec attention.

Il eut un léger ricanement, avant de préciser en se tournant vers elle :

\- Je veux vous parler d'Emma.

Elle tressaillit un peu avant de froncer les sourcils. C'était donc pour cela qu'il était resté, pour la prévenir qu'une chose horrible était arrivé à sa première _véritable_ amie ? Il sembla apercevoir son frisson, et la rassura presque aussitôt :

\- Non, il ne lui est rien arrivé. Que ce soit quelque chose de bien ou quelque chose de plus... grave.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui presse autant, Charmant ?, essaya-t-elle de comprendre. Vous étiez en train de _me préparer mon café_ , que je prends noir d'ailleurs, alors j'en ai immédiatement conclu qu'il lui était arrivé malheur !

Le jeune homme s'assit devant elle et planta son regard fixe dans le sien.

\- Vous tenez vraiment à ma fille, n'est-ce-pas ?, demanda-t-il en serrant ses doigts autour de la tasse qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Regina dut réprimer un éclat de rire en entendant sa question, et répliqua d'une voix dure et railleuse :

\- Vous pensiez _vraiment_ que j'allais vous répondre ?!

\- En fait, non. Et vous n'en avez pas eu besoin, votre réaction m'a déjà dit tout ce que je voulais savoir...

La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre, mais David la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre :

\- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse vous paraître, Regina, je suis heureux pour vous.

\- Heureux pour _moi_? Laissez-moi rire !, s'exclama-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de café bien noir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur pour vous de vous avouer que vous pouvez éprouver des sentiments autres que la haine et l'envie de vengeance ? Pourquoi est-ce si dur de vous avouer que vous pouvez _ressentir_ quelque chose ? Que vous pouvez _aimer_? Et pourquoi ne réalisez-vous donc pas que certaines personnes se soucient de vous et vous aiment, peu importe ce que vous avez fait dans le passé ?

Elle laissa la paume de sa main claquer contre la table, ne faisant pas le moins du monde sursauter le Prince, qui resta parfaitement de marbre.

\- Si j'avais encore ma magie..., gronda-t-elle d'un air menaçant en se penchant vers lui.

\- Mais vous ne l'avez plus.

Un léger silence passa, avant que l'ancienne Méchante Reine ne se frappe le front de la paume de sa main.

\- Mais oui, c'est cela ! La magie !, s'écria-t-elle, avant de remonter les marches du grand escalier, remerciant intérieurement Charmant de tout son coeur.

Elle enfila l'un de ses rares jeans et hésita un instant pour choisir le haut le plus idéal pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Une chemisette n'était pas vraiment un bon choix, mais un débardeur... Ils ne lui allaient pas, ils étaient littéralement faits pour Emma !

Elle interrompit net ses gestes lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ses pensées s'étaient _encore_ inconsciemment dirigées vers son amie. Elle finit par soupirer et tendit vivement la main vers un débardeur, qu'elle enfila rapidement avant de saisir son téléphone et d'appeler sa meilleure amie, sans se laisser ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant d'hésitation. Elle savait parfaitement que si elle s'en était laissé un, elle n'aurait jamais osé appeler, et dans ce cas-là, elle n'aurait pas non plus pu faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Emma ne lui laissa pas non plus le temps de raccrocher. Sa voix douce répondit presque immédiatement, après la première sonnerie :

\- Allô ?

\- Emma ?

\- Oui..., répondit-elle, et Regina pouvait presque déceler un sourire dans sa voix radieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Rien de grave j'espère !

\- Non, tout le monde va bien... Henry, David et moi, nous sommes en sécurité dans ma maison.

\- Ah, tant mieux ! Je ne risque pas de descendre et de voir quelque chose que je ne veux _absolument_ pas voir !

Son léger rire résonna dans la tête de la brune, et elle se mit à rire elle aussi, de son petit rire d'enfant. Finalement, elles se forcèrent à s'arrêter, et Emma demanda d'un ton soudain plus sérieux, plus... grave :

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as appelée, Regina ?

Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration qui inquiéta quelque peu son amie, et répondit :

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Emma.

Il y eut un long silence, avant que la blonde ne demande confirmation d'une voix parfaitement interloquée :

\- Pardon ?!

La brune se rendit alors compte du double-sens possible de sa phrase, et se reprit, catastrophée :

\- Non, non, pas dans ce sens-là ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans... dans ce sens, j'ai juste besoin que tu m'aides à... à accomplir quelque chose d'important. Pour moi, en tout cas.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je voudrais faire revenir la magie à Storybrooke, Emma.

Une longue pause s'ensuivit, que la Sauveuse finit par rompre en demandant :

\- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça, Regina ? Pour te venger, ou pour...

\- Bien sûr que non, Emma ! Je ne veux pas me venger, et je pensais que jamais tu ne pourrais croire cela ! Pas après toutes les choses que tu m'as dites et qui m'ont _vraiment_ laissé penser le contraire...

\- Alors _pourquoi_ tu veux faire ça ?

\- Parce que...

Elle se tut quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus ferme :

\- Parce que la magie fait partie de moi ! Parce que j'ai toujours été... magique, et... ne plus pouvoir la pratiquer, ne serait-ce que pour ranger une pièce ou allumer un petit feu de cheminée... C'est une vraie torture, depuis que je me rappelle de tout ! De ce que j'étais jadis capable de faire ! Je veux juste redevenir celle que j'ai été, adolescente, lorsque j'étais capable de magie mais que je n'étais pas encore cette... _Méchante Reine_ que tout le monde détestait pour les choses horribles que je leur avais faites !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, Regina ?, demanda Emma quelques instants plus tard, sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle l'avait apparemment convaincue...

\- Gold... enfin, Rumplestitskin, m'a inconsciemment montré ce qu'il avait fait de la seule potion qui pourrait faire revenir la magie, celle de... l'Amour véritable. Il a envoyé Charmant la mettre dans la gueule de Maléfique sous sa forme de dragon. Et c'est moi qui l'ai enfermée, toujours sous sa forme animale, à Storybrooke. Sous la bibliothèque et la grande tour de l'horloge...

\- Donc, on n'a plus qu'à aller la chercher !, s'exclama la jeune femme blonde.

\- Mais... cette potion est dans la gueule d'un _dragon_ , Emma... Tu es sûre que tu veux aller la chercher _là-dedans_?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais ne me demande par contre pas de t'aider si toi-même tu n'es pas sûre de ce que tu fais...

\- J'en suis sûre. Rendez-vous devant la bibliothèque dans dix minutes.

Et Regina raccrocha rapidement sans laisser le temps à la blonde de lui répondre. Elle descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers, embrassa Henry sur le front et adressa _un petit signe de la main_ à David. Elle lança au jeune homme, sans s'arrêter ne serait-ce que deux secondes devant lui :

\- Veillez sur lui aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

Il n'eût pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle avait déjà claqué la porte derrière elle, emportant avec elle une légère veste et son sac-à-main.

* * *

Emma marchait de long en large depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'elle vit apparaître Regina, en... Etait-ce un débardeur ? Mais oui...

\- Si tu veux mon avis, Regina, tu devrais porter des débardeurs plus souvent !, lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire en se dirigeant vers elle. Tu es... magnifique...

Heureusement que la brune savait contenir ses rougissements, et ce depuis bien longtemps, parce que sinon, elle était persuadée qu'elle serait actuellement rouge comme une pivoine ! Elle savait bien pourquoi Emma lui faisait autant d'effet... Et à présent, elle se l'avouait sans plus aucune difficulté : ses sentiments pour elle dépassaient de loin une simple amitié ! Son "amie" faisait battre son coeur de la même façon que Daniel le faisait avant elle, et il n'y avait plus aucune explication possible à part celle-ci : elle était... amoureuse d'elle.

\- Merci !, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, sans rien dévoiler de ses pensées intérieures.

\- Bon... on y va ?, demanda la blonde en soutenant le regard sombre de Regina.

\- Oui, bien sûr...

Elles firent silence en entrant dans la bibliothèque, ne voulant pas que la jeune Belle entende leur conversation. La brune aux lourds cheveux bouclés sourit à la blonde et ignora royalement celle qui l'accompagnait, qui le lui rendit bien.

\- Où allez-vous ?, leur demanda-t-elle en fixant son regard sur Emma.

\- Nous avons besoin d'aller au sous-sol..., l'informa la jeune femme blonde. C'est... urgent, je dirais.

La bibliothécaire acquiesça et actionna elle-même le levier dirigeant l'ascenceur, qui arriva bientôt au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Merci, Belle, lui lança doucement Regina.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le regard de la compagne de Rumplestitskin croisa celui de l'ancienne Méchante Reine.

\- De rien..., finit-elle par répondre d'un ton perplexe.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent alors dans l'ascenceur, qui descendit lentement dans les entrailles de la Terre.

* * *

Regina posa un pied sur le sol de terre et conduisit son amie jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le fameux dragon. Elle lui fit alors signe de se faire la plus discrète possible, et s'avança elle-même, très lentement, jusqu'à la bête monstrueuse, qui... ouvrit soudain un oeil ! La brune tressaillit et fit de son mieux pour cacher sa terreur. Sans magie, elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire contre Maléfique ! Et comme c'était elle qui l'avait enfermée ici sous sa forme de dragon, elle devait vraiment lui en vouloir... Et puis, si elle, guerrière plus ou moins accomplie, n'avait aucune chance contre la bête, qu'est-ce qu' _Emma_ pourrait donc faire, sauf se faire tuer ?

Un rugissement de colère résonna dans l'immense caverne, coupant net le fil de ses pensées. Elle battit en retraite, heurtant Emma, qui murmura alors, choquée :

\- Ce dragon-là est vraiment horrible !

\- Parce que tu as déjà eu d'autres expériences avec des dragons ?, hurla-t-elle en l'entraînant le plus vite possible vers un énorme rocher.

Elle se cachèrent derrière celui-ci, et son amie lui répondit le plus discrètement possible :

\- Non... Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Regina, que les dragons ça coure les rues à Boston ?

\- Pas vraiment...

Un sourire apparut, pour toute réponse, sur le visage de la blonde. Sourire qui disparut quelques instants plus tard, lorsque Regina s'avança hors de la cachette en criant :

\- Eh, Maléfique, en plus de t'être laissée coincer ici, tu es devenue complètement aveugle ? Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçue, mon amie...

\- Regina, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'exclama Emma en s'élançant derrière elle, horrifiée.

Si elle ne vit pas arriver l'immense queue hérissée de pointes du dragon, la brune, elle, l'aperçut du coin de l'oeil et se jeta, sans même réfléchir, entre elle et la bête. Elle sentit une douleur intense jaillir dans son ventre, et elle hurla de douleur. Elle sentit aussi son crâne heurter la pierre dure du grand rocher. Puis, tout devint flou et lointain, tout, sauf le cri d'Emma. Quelques instants plus tard, les mains de son amie se posèrent sur son ventre douloureux, et Regina essaya de parler. Après maints vains efforts, elle chuchota :

\- Emma... Prends-la... La... potion. Et... et va d... dans la forêt. Au... puits. L... lance-la de... dedans. La... magie... elle reviendra. Si je suis t... toujours en vie, tu dois... demander à Gold de... de me sauver gr... grâce à... elle.

Elle se sentait fatiguée, si fatiguée... Mais elle entendit quand même la jeune femme s'écrier :

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, Regina ! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, tu m'entends ?

La brune essaya encore de parler, mais échoua lamentablement, alors elle plongea son regard déjà bien trop lointain dans celui de la blonde. Et elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, qu'elle serra de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait.

La dernière chose qu'elle sentit avant que tout ne devienne plus noir que la nuit la plus sombre que le monde ait jamais connu, ce fut une larme qui roulait sur sa joue... _C'est étrange, cette minuscule larme que je sens, alors que tout le reste a disparu, même les mains d'Emma qui serraient les miennes si fort, il y a encore quelques secondes..._ , songea-t-elle avant que _tout_ ne disparaisse.

* * *

Emma, désespérée, sentit les doigts de Regina lui échapper, et elle eut beau essayer de les retenir, ce fut parfaitement inutile : ils étaient couverts de sang, et elle n'avait aucune prise.

\- Regina..., murmura-t-elle, horrifiée, avant de tressaillir en sentant une haleine brûlante peser sur son cou.

Le dragon... Elle l'avait presque oublié ! Elle était complètement idiote, elle allait en mourir, et... elle ne pourrait plus sauver son amie !

Son regard se posa alors sur son sac, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle l'avait perdu pendant leur course, mais si elle réussissait à l'atteindre, elle pourrait alors combattre le dragon avec l'épée de Mary Margaret, que celle-ci lui avait confié avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre Regina devant la bibliothèque... Oui, ça valait le coup de tenter...

Elle se releva d'un bond, et la bête monstrueuse la suivit de son regard un peu trop vert.

\- Viens me chercher !, hurla-t-elle avec une rage qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler.

Et elle se précipita vers l'épée, qu'elle saisit le plus vite possible. La jeune femme se retourna alors et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le dragon s'apprêtait à cracher ses flammes rougeoyantes, elle réagit purement instinctivement en lançant l'épée, qui se planta dans le poitrail de la bête. Un rugissement de douleur et de colère jaillit de sa gueule, juste avant qu'il... qu'il n'explose en un million de petits grains de poussière !

Emma entendit alors une espèce de petit tintement, et regarda plus attentivement le sol, apercevant alors une petite fiole. Elle se demanda, en la ramassant, comment une si petite chose pouvait être à même de ramener la magie et de sauver Regina... Regina !

Elle se précipita vers son amie et posa deux de ses doigts sur le cou de la jeune femme, sentant un pouls si faible et si irrégulier qu'elle paniqua complètement. Elle retira sa veste de cuir rouge, puis son débardeur blanc, avec des gestes bien trop fébriles. C'est pourquoi elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir enrouler son haut autour du ventre de la brune, qui laissa échapper un gémissement très faible en la sentant nouer le vêtement pour faire une sorte de bandage. Elle devait à tout prix canaliser le peu de sang qui restait dans les veines de Regina, avant qu'elle ne meure parce qu'elle n'en avait plus une goutte dans le corps !

La blonde remit ensuite sa veste, qu'elle ferma (elle n'allait pas non plus sortir à demi-nue !), avant de soulever son amie et de la porter à moitié jusqu'à l'ascenceur. Elle appela de toute la force de ses poumons, une fois à l'intérieur :

\- BELLE !

\- Oui ?, cria en réponse la voix inquiète de la brune aux cheveux bouclés.

\- Remonte-nous le plus vite possible !

Quelques interminables minutes plus tard, l'ascenceur s'arrêtait au rez-de-chaussée et Emma se précipitait le plus vite possible, compte tenu de la charge qu'elle portait, vers le comptoir, contre lequel elle laissa glisser Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, s'écria Belle en portant une main à sa bouche dans un geste de pure horreur.

\- C'est le dragon ! Appelle Gold et demande-lui de me rejoindre au puits, s'il-te-plaît ! Il doit la sauver !

\- D'accord...

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns s'élança vers le téléphone et obéit, parlant le plus vite possible, comme si cela aurait pu aider à sauver Regina. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle raccrocha et attendit qu'Emma lui donne son autre instruction, parce qu'elle avait réellement l'impression qu'elle allait le faire.

\- Est-ce que tu sais conduire, Belle ?

\- Oui, Rumple me l'a appris. Je peux t'amener au puits avec ta voiture, si tu veux...

La jeune femme blonde acquiesça et lui lança ses clés, que Belle rattrapa adroitement. Elle se précipita dehors, et le bruit de ses hauts talons retentit encore quelques secondes derrière la porte fermée avant de disparaître. Et Emma resta seule avec une Regina à-demi morte.

\- Regina..., murmura-t-elle en repoussant une mèche de cheveux sombres qui tombait sur la joue trop pâle de la jeune femme. Tu as beau ne probablement pas m'entendre, je vais quand même te dire quelque chose... Ils ont beau croire que tu es encore la Méchante Reine, moi je peux t'assurer qu'ils ont tort. Une Méchante Reine ne se serait pas sacrifiée pour que je puisse ramener la magie à Storybrooke, surtout que... c'était ton idée, à la base, tout ça...

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte se rouvrit et Belle entra dans la bibliothèque en marchant le plus vite possible, compte tenu de ses très hauts talons.

\- C'est bon, ta voiture est devant, Emma !

\- Bien, merci, Belle. Tu peux nous y conduire, maintenant, s'il-te-plaît ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres n'hésita pas deux secondes avant d'acquiescer et de tenir la porte ouverte à Emma, qui installa le plus confortablement possible Regina sur la banquette arrière. Elle posa la tête de son amie sur ses genoux après s'être elle-même installée, et caressa ses cheveux soyeux durant tout le trajet, tout en guidant Belle pour qu'elles arrivent à bon port.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le puits, elles réalisèrent que Gold était déjà là. Emma fonça sur lui après s'être délicatement dégagée de sa voiture, en bougeant le moins possible la blessée.

\- Ramenez la magie, Gold, et sauvez-la !, décréta-t-elle en lui tendant la petite fiole.

En apercevant le regard suppliant des deux jeunes femmes devant lui, l'ancien Ténébreux saisit le petit objet et vida son contenu dans le puits, qui se mit presque instantanément à dégager une épaisse fumée violette. Lorsqu'elle les atteignit, la blonde vit Gold sursauter, puis entendit son soupir de soulagement. Elle devina que c'était probablement parce qu'il venait de retrouver une partie de lui qui lui avait manqué... Lorsque l'épaisse fumée se dissipa, la jeune femme ne vit cependant plus personne, à l'endroit précis où Gold s'était tenu jusqu'à quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Gold !, cria-t-elle, rageuse.

Elle entendit alors une profonde inspiration tandis que la voix railleuse de l'homme répondait :

\- Oui ? Que me voulez-vous, Mademoiselle Swan ?

Elle ne lui prêta plus aucune attention, mais se précipita plutôt vers sa voiture, dans laquelle Regina essayait en vain de se redresser.

\- Regina !, s'exclama-t-elle en s'immobilisant brutalement.

Elle était juste bouleversée, pour la simple et bonne raison que, même si elle se doutait bien que le Ténébreux était parfaitement capable de sauver son amie, elle ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il le ferait... Et puis, cet air si vulnérable sur le visage de l'ancienne Méchante Reine lui était si peu familier !

Elle entendit à peine la voix de Gold, qui lançait à sa compagne :

\- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, je suppose...

Emma finit par se ressaisir et aider son amie à se redresser et à sortir de la voiture. Ce fut seulement lorsque Regina fut hors du véhicule, debout sur ses jambes tremblantes, qu'elle craqua.

\- Je me rappelle, Emma... Je me rappelle de tout..., murmura-t-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer silencieusement. Merci..., ajouta-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

La blonde suivit alors son instinct, même si elle savait bien que son amie pouvait avoir peur du geste qu'elle allait faire. Elle la serra dans ses bras. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Regina se laissa finalement aller et posa la tête sur son épaule en lui rendant son étreinte, de toutes ses forces... Elle planta même ses ongles dans sa veste, sensation qu'Emma ressentit parfaitement bien malgré le vêtement qui la protégeait. Des petits élancements jaillirent de ses omoplates, mais elle ne fit rien pour se soustraire à l'étreinte de son amie. Après tout, elle en avait bien besoin...

Après quelques minutes, la brune se recula un peu puis se dégagea en douceur des bras de la blonde. Elle se reprit et essuya ses larmes, puis fixa de ses yeux sombres ceux, bien plus clairs, d'Emma. Un sourire plein de gratitude apparut sur ses lèvres, et elle la félicita d'une voix encore un peu tremblante :

\- Tu as réussi, Emma ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire !

\- Pour tout te dire, j'en étais pas sûre et certaine... Sans l'épée de ma mère, je n'aurais pas pu tuer le dragon et Gold n'aurait pas pu te sauver..., indiqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire, qui s'évanouit lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de voiture qui s'approchait plutôt rapidement.

L'instant d'après, un pick-up marron surgit et s'arrêta net, laissant Blanche, David et Henry en sortir.

\- Emma ! Tout va bien ?, s'exclamèrent les deux adultes.

\- Maman !, s'écria le jeune garçon en se précipitant vers Regina.

Celle-ci le serra dans ses bras en grimaçant sous le choc. Elle était encore assez faible, elle l'admettait, et recevoir un véritable boulet de canon dans les bras n'allait pas arranger les choses !

\- Regina, tu vas bien, toi aussi ?, lança alors une voix qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé entendre prononcer cela. Tu es littéralement couverte de sang !

\- Oui, mais je vais bien maintenant. Je te le jure, Blanche... Et c'est grâce à Emma, puisque c'est elle qui a ramené la magie à Storybrooke...

Et en disant cela, elle déplia lentement ses doigts, et des flammes apparurent soudain au creux de sa main ouverte. Elle éclata de rire, d'un rire joyeux qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps...

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce "long" dixième chapitre (par rapport à ce que je faisais avant, en tout cas) ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu... :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, par reviews ou même par MP pour les plus timides !**

 **Je m'explique sur le fait que Regina puisse faire de la magie dès qu'elle réapparaît en ville : elle n'est plus du tout méchante, comme vous avez pu le voir au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et en plus, elle a déjà accompli un acte d'amour véritable... (Je sais, cette explication est peut-être inutile.)**

 **Bon, je m'excuse vraiment pour les fautes de syntaxe et d'othographe et de grammaire qui auraient pu se glisser dans ce chapitre, mais à ce jour (le 21/01/2017), il n'a pas** _ **vraiment**_ **été relu et corrigé !**

 **J'espère vraiment vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre ! Et à bientôt ! ;)**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Déclaration

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Bon, tout d'abord, je voulais dire que je suis** _ **vraiment**_ **désolée de cet énorme retard, mais bon, quelque chose dans ce chapitre va compenser (et le titre vous donne un bon indice sur cette surprise) ! Ou plutôt, quelques choses au pluriel... :) Même s'il est super court, en fait... Et pour ça aussi, je suis désolée ! :(**

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** **Regina et Emma tentent de ramener la magie à Storybrooke, et Regina est mortellement blessée par Maléfique sous sa forme de dragon. C'est donc à Emma que revient la tâche de tuer le dragon, et de ramener la magie dans la ville grâce à l'aide de Mr. Gold, qui guérit Regina.**

 **Spoilers :** **Aucun pour ce chapitre**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien dans cette histoire ne m'appartient, sauf le côté Swan Queen... Tout est aux réalisateurs de** _ **Once Upon a Time**_ **, Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :** **Déclaration**

Un mois avait passé depuis que la magie était revenue à Storybrooke, et Regina s'était peu à peu faite pardonnée grâce à l'aide fervente de Belle, de Blanche, de David, d'Henry et d'Emma, et celle plutôt inattendue de Gold.

Justement, la famille de la Sauveuse et elle étaient en train de dîner tous ensemble chez Granny, et tous éclatèrent soudain de rire à une blague du petit garçon. L'ancienne Méchante Reine percevait très bien les regards encore douteux des habitants de Storybrooke présents dans le restaurant, parce qu'ils pesaient très lourd sur ses épaules, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Là, en ce moment, elle était _heureuse_ , et elle n'aurait certainement pas échangé sa place. Pour rien au monde...

Soudain, un flash jaillit derrière ses paupières, et elle s'arrêta net de rire. Horrible ! Il s'agissait d'images si _horribles_! Pourquoi devait-elle forcément se rappeler des choses terribles qu'elle avait faites lorsqu'elle était encore la Méchante Reine _à ce moment précis_?! Une voix répondit à sa question, une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. La Méchante Reine... Elle était là ! Elle se força à ne pas prendre la fuite avant que cette horrible femme ait fini sa "longue" réponse : _Mais, ma chère, tu es une méchante. Je pense que tu aurais bien besoin de ce rappel, en ce moment... Et, comme tu le sais déjà, les méchants n'obtiennent jamais leur fin heureuse. Ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose que nous regretterions toutes les deux... Eloigne-toi d'eux ; ils te rendent trop_ faible _..._

Horrifiée, Regina se leva brusquement et s'enfuit. Elle entendit à peine Emma s'écrier :

\- Regina !

Elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa course effrénée vers la forêt. Elle devait être seule ! Seulement, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta dans une clairière parfaitement isolée et inconnue de tous, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus être _vraiment_ seule, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, Emma débarquait dans ladite clairière en courant.

\- Emma, ne t'approche pas !, la stoppa net la brune en reculant de plusieurs pas précipités.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie, Regina ?, demanda la Sauveuse en s'arrêtant néanmoins.

\- Je peux pas te le dire... Tu me repousserai, et ta famille aussi, et Henry, et moi... je me retrouverai seule, encore une fois ! Et je ne le supporterai pas...

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire partir en courant alors que l'on était tous si _biens_ , et t'effrayer comme tu l'es ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas...

\- Tais-toi, Regina !, lança soudain Emma, avec un ton si dur que son amie se tût aussitôt. Tu m'as dit un jour que parler m'aiderait... et tu avais raison ! Alors s'il-te-plaît, parle-moi, maintenant !

La brune soupira et s'assit sur le sol couvert de feuilles mortes et de brindilles. Elle croisa les bras sur son ventre, espérant se protéger en cas de rejet, et repoussa une épaisse mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

\- C'est la Méchante Reine..., finit-elle par avouer. Elle est là, dans ma tête... Tout à l'heure, elle m'a même _parlé_! Après qu'elle m'ait obligée à me rappeler ce que j'avais fait, _là-bas_...

Emma s'assit calmement à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, dans un geste évident de réconfort.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Elle m'a ordonné de m'éloigner de vous, et... si je ne le fais pas, elle vous tuera ! Toi, Henry, et tous les autres ! Elle trouvera un moyen, même en étant à l'intérieur de moi... Elle pense que vous me rendez _faible_... Elle croit toujours à ce que Cora, ma mère, lui a dit... Elle pense encore que l'amour est une faiblesse.

\- L'amour ?, releva la blonde en essayant de ne pas paraître trop... heureuse à cette idée.

Cette fois, Regina ne put contenir son rougissement. Elle finit tout de même par acquiescer, et la Sauveuse n'insista pas. Elle savait que si son amie voulait révéler quelque chose, elle devait le faire d'elle-même... Alors il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle la presse trop !

\- Ecoute, Regina, on va aller voir Gold..., finit-elle par décider. Il sera peut-être en mesure de nous aider, tu ne crois pas ?

La brune hocha la tête et se releva, avant d'attendre qu'Emma la rejoigne. Alors qu'elle la dépassait pour ouvrir la marche, Regina la retint en attrapant ses doigts. Il était temps... Son regard sombre se planta dans celui, bleu clair, de la Sauveuse, et elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle. Ses yeux glissèrent ensuite jusqu'à ses lèvres fines, et elle perçut avec une acuité considérable la jeune femme retenir son souffle. Et...

\- Regina ! Emma !, appelèrent soudain les voix de Blanche et de David.

Ils arrivèrent dans la clairière avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne puissent s'écarter l'une de l'autre. A nouveau, Regina rougit, sauf que cette fois-là, les joues d'Emma devinrent bien plus coloré que les siennes.

\- Euh... David, Blanche..., souffla la jeune femme blonde d'un air exaspéré. Est-ce que vous pourriez... ?

Ils hochèrent vivement la tête et le jeune homme rajouta :

\- Oui, oui, on va y aller et vous laisser continuer... eh bien, ce que vous faisiez !

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux disparu, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de se mettre à rire d'un rire purement irrépressible.

\- C'était... gênant !, haleta la brune en essayant de se calmer (en vain).

\- Parle pour toi, Regina ! Tu ne vas pas avoir à supporter les questions de ma mère pendant _toute la nuit_ !

\- On..., commença l'ancienne Méchante Reine après un léger silence, en balbutiant. Enfin, je veux dire... On devrait peut-être continuer ce que... nous étions en train de faire, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?, acquiesça son amie.

Elle se rapprocha alors d'un pas de la brune, et bientôt, leurs deux souffles se mêlèrent tellement elles étaient proches. La peur de Regina s'effaça brusquement lorsque les lèvres si fines de son "amie" se posèrent sur les siennes. Leur baiser dura une éternité, ou tout du moins, ce fut l'impression qu'elle eût...

Alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient lentement, Emma murmura :

\- Je pense... je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Regina...

Celle-ci ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire. Elle n'avait jamais aimé dévoiler ses sentiments, mais elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle aussi, elle aimait l'autre jeune femme... Les même sensations que lorsque Daniel l'embrassait l'avaient embrasée lorsqu'Emma l'avait fait. La brune déposa un dernier petit baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde, puis recula. Et elle s'éloigna, sans un regard en arrière.

\- Alors tu vas t'en aller juste comme ça, sans un regard en arrière et sans un au revoir ?, s'exclama la Sauveuse en essayant de suivre celle qui aurait dû être sa pire ennemie.

Cependant, une brise se glissa sous sa veste en cuir et caressa son ventre de son doux toucher.

\- C'est cela, mon au revoir..., murmura le courant d'air avant de s'évanouir, laissant derrière lui une jeune femme complètement seule et déboussolée.

Et ce fut à cause du déferlement d'émotions qu'elle ressentit à cet instant précis qu'elle ne vit pas le tourbillon de feuilles qui se créait derrière elle, alors qu'aucun coup de vent ne balayait la clairière baignée d'un beau clair de lune...

* * *

 **Bon, voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, surtout avec ce premier baiser et cette fin, qui laisse présager une découverte de sa magie de la part d'Emma... Ou pas !**

 **J'espère aussi que cette intrigue à partir de la Méchante Reine vous plaira ! Parce que je compte bien développer autour de cela pour le reste de la fiction ! :)**

 **Sinon, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas avoir été assez claire pour certaines de mes phrases, et j'en suis vraiment désolée... J'ai aussi l'impression pas très bonne d'avoir fait une Regina un peu OOC pour ce chapitre, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il-vous-plaît, par review ou par MP pour les plus timides !**

 **Et on se revoit pour le prochain chapitre (enfin, j'espère) ! :)**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Mise au point

**Voici le chapitre 12, enfin ! Vraiment désolée pour ce retard (même si je n'avais promis aucune vraie date), et pour ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, faute que je vais corriger immédiatement après avoir publié le chapitre !**

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction, qui la commentent, qui la suivent ou qui la mettent dans leurs favoris ! Cela m'aide à la continuer (même si je la continue plutôt lentement).**

 **Sinon, pour ce qui est du** **résumé du chapitre précédent :** **Regina a un flashback de la période où elle était encore la Méchante Reine. Celle-ci veut qu'elle s'éloigne d'Emma et de sa famille, et si elle ne le fait pas, elle les tuera tous. Alors que Regina cherche à s'isoler, Emma la retrouve et la rassure. Alors qu'elles vont se quitter, Regina retient son amie et l'embrasse.**

 **Spoilers :** **Aucun pour ce chapitre**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le côté Swan Queen de cette fiction. Tout est aux réalisateurs de la série, Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette histoire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :** **Mise au point**

Emma finit tout de même par reprendre le chemin de sa maison. Ses pensées suivirent des sentiers perdus qu'elles n'avaient jamais emprunté jusque-là, tandis que ses pas la menaient d'eux-mêmes vers l'appartement de sa famille. Elle était toujours infiniment perdue après cette immense vague de sensations qui avait déferlé sur elle lorsque les lèvres de Regina avaient touché les siennes. Alors même si elle n'avait aucune envie d'affronter les questions de sa mère, qui ne manqueraient pas de fuser dès qu'elle rentrerait à leur appartement, elle laissa ses pas la guider vers son chez elle.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle monta les marches de l'immeuble qu'elle réalisa où elle était. Elle poussa un soupir et ouvrit la porte avec ses clefs. Instantanément, un bombardement de questions s'abattit sur elle, toutes posées, bien sûr, par Mary Margaret.

\- Alors ? Emma ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je crois pouvoir dire qu'on vous a interrompues à un moment plutôt délicat ! Vous alliez vous embrasser, n'est-ce-pas ? Est-ce que finalement, vous l'avez échangé, ce baiser ? Comment c'était ? Est-ce que pour vous dire au revoir, vous…

\- Maman !, l'interrompit la jeune femme blonde, excédée.

Stupéfaite, Blanche-Neige s'arrêta net. Elle… Elle venait vraiment de l'appeler « maman »… Emma venait de l'appeler « maman » ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle l'appellerait ainsi un jour. En fait, même sa fille avait l'air surprise, et c'était ne pas parler de David…

\- Les questions, maman… L'une après l'autre, ça serait mieux… Mais bon, je peux te répondre…

\- Okay, alors moi, je vais me coucher !, la coupa net David avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, avec une moue presque désappointée.

La brune aux cheveux courts finit par se ressaisir et acquiesça avec vivacité.

\- Oui, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Je te rejoins après cette discussion _entre filles_!

Les deux femmes montèrent les marches, de façon plus ou moins enthousiaste, et allèrent s'installer sur le lit d'Emma, qui soupira et repoussa une de ses longues mèches blondes derrière l'une de ses oreilles. Elle était particulièrement stressée. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de discussion auparavant, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle n'avait jamais eu personne pour partager ce genre de choses. Aucune mère, aucune amie… Désormais, elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle. Devait-elle vraiment lui dire toutes ces choses si… personnelles ? Elle se décida bien vite. Bien sûr qu'elle le devait ! Cela serait un premier pas vers la véritable réunion de leur famille. Et bien qu'elle ne se l'avouerait probablement jamais, elle le voulait. Elle _voulait_ avoir une famille, une _vraie_ famille. Et cela, seuls Blanche, David et Henry pouvait le lui donner, ainsi que Regina, peut-être. Regina…

\- Eh bien, disons qu'elle a d'abord voulu me tenir à l'écart, parce que… parce que cette _putain_ de Méchante Reine lui a parlé dans sa tête en lui ordonnant de s'éloigner de nous, parce que sinon elle nous tuerait ! Alors je l'ai rassurée en proposant d'aller voir Gold. Si quelqu'un peut l'aider dans ce cas précis, je pense que c'est bien lui. Elle a donc accepté, et pour me remercier… Eh bien, elle a choisi de m'embrasser. Et c'est à ce moment-là, bien sûr, que vous êtes arrivés, David et toi... Mais bon, je ne vous en veux pas vraiment, parce que juste après que vous soyez repartis… Ben, disons que cette fois, elle m'a _vraiment_ embrassée !

\- Non, c'est vrai ?, demanda la jeune mère en souriant. Et qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai…, sourit la blonde avec mélancolie. Et, ben… disons que… tu sais ce que je ressens pour elle, alors… Bien évidemment, c'était… renversant !

En voyant une légère rougeur envahir les joues d'Emma, Mary Margaret comprit combien les sentiments de sa fille pour Regina étaient forts et réels.

\- Et non, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre, au cas où tu te le demanderais…, murmura la Sauveuse, avant d'éclater de rire et d'énoncer l'évidence : Nous étions dans une forêt ! Et puis de toute façon, même si on avait fait quelque chose, je ne te le dirais pas. Tu es quand même ma mère !

Blanche n'eût pas vraiment l'air déçue… Elle préférait sans aucun doute ne pas connaître de détails embarrassants sur les… activités du jeune couple ! Elle acquiesça avec vivacité, avant de se relever et de lancer à sa fille :

\- J'ai toutes les réponses que je voulais, Emma... Mais en tout cas, je souhaite vraiment qu'elle te rende heureuse !

\- Merci...

Une fois que sa mère eût descendu les escaliers, elle se laissa tomber à plat dos sur son lit, et laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire victorieux... qui se dissipa bientôt. Il y avait encore le problème de la Méchante Reine. En espérant que Gold puisse le résoudre, parce que sinon... Elle n'osait même pas penser à ce qui pourrait se passer si elle mettait vraiment sa menace à exécution. Ce fut sur ces tristes pensées qu'Emma s'endormit.

* * *

Regina, lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, fit de suite face à Henry. Celui-ci lui demanda d'un ton angoissé :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Maman ? Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ?

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, mon chéri, lui répondit-elle en posant une main légère sur son épaule. Je me suis juste... rappelé de quelque chose. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien maintenant...

Il planta son regard dans le sien, puis finit par acquiescer. Il la croyait, la Regina qu'elle était désormais ne lui mentirait pas, il en était sûr et certain.

La jeune femme monta de suite dans sa chambre après avoir embrassé Henry sur le front, et se glissa sous sa couverture après s'être changée.

Maintenant, elle devait dormir. Dormir et oublier...

* * *

Emma ouvrit lentement les yeux en sentant une légère caresse sur son ventre, aussi douce qu'une brise. Ce fut justement pour cela qu'elle pensa que c'était le vent, dans un rêve, qui la frôlait ainsi. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut Regina allongée à côté d'elle.

Elle se redressa avec vivavité et aperçut alors le regard amusé de la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Emma ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'appréciais pas ?, la railla-t-elle avec un léger sourire qui adoucit ses paroles.

\- Si, bien sûr que si, j'appréciais, c'est juste que... Encore un rêve commun ? Ca devient quand même... perturbant !

\- Oui, c'est sûr, mais quitte à... faire un rêve commun, tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on... emploie notre temps à faire quelque chose de... plus passionnant ?

Regina n'avait jamais été du genre prude, pourtant, elle bégaya sur la fin de sa phrase. C'était la première fois qu'elle tentait de séduire une femme (bien qu'elle en était sûre, Emma était déjà séduite), et elle n'était pas sûre que cela marche, cette façon plutôt... directe d'aborder les choses.

Elle fut rassurée lorsque les lèvres de la blonde se posèrent sur la sienne, puis surprise lorsque, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre à ce baiser, la bouche de la jeune femme se détacha de la sienne.

\- Regina..., murmura Emma avec douceur. Tu es sûre que tu veux qu'on fasse... _ça_ dans un rêve, pour notre première fois ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligées de faire... de faire l'amour, on peut juste... tu sais...

\- Oui, j'ai compris, la rassura la jeune femme, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Les lèvres si douces de Regina s'entrouvrirent sous les siennes, et elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant d'approfondir le baiser.

La jeune femme blonde se recoucha ensuite à côté de sa compagne, et elle passa un bras autour du ventre de l'ancienne Reine, qui sourit et caressa sa main du bout des doigts en se tournant vers elle.

\- Est-ce que la Méchante Reine s'est de nouveau manifestée ? demanda Emma en plantant un regard sérieux dans celui, auparavant plus rieur, de la brune.

\- Non... murmura Regina en perdant son sourire. Non, elle ne m'a pas reparlé.

\- Et... tu ne penses pas que ce... rêve soit une conséquence de son retour ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Tu sais, Emma, nous sommes la même personne, même si je n'en suis pas fière. Nous avons les mêmes connaissances en magie, et si je ne connais pas le moyen de créer un de ces rêves, elle non plus.

\- Ca m'inquiète quand même, Regina... La dernière fois que nous avions fait ces rêves, c'était Daniel qui les créait, et il te voulait du mal, et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise !

La Sauveuse s'était redressée à la fin de sa phrase, et Regina soupira en faisant de même :

\- Emma, tu t'inquiètes pour rien... Je sais me défendre, et puis... ce rêve n'a en aucun cas l'air aussi inquiétant que les précédents !

\- Je sais, mais...

\- S'il te plaît, arrête de penser à cela... murmura l'ancienne Reine en joignant de nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser.

Emma ne se laissa en aucun cas faire et recula, dévisageant la brune avec sérieux, et un brin de colère.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi désinvolte, Regina ? Je m'inquiète pour toi, et...

\- Et tu n'as strictement aucune raison de t'inquiéter, Emma, je te le répète.

La voix de la jeune femme s'était faite plus dure, et la blonde soupira avant de se lever.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter avec ces murs que tu places autour de toi, Regina...

\- Dis la personne qui possède le plus de murs dans la ville entière ! siffla la jeune femme en se levant à son tour.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est-ce-pas ? Mes murs, ils sont tombés dès le jour où je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ! Des murs, je n'en ai plus ! Toi, si... Et tu refuses de les abattre ! Pourtant, il faut que tu arrêtes ça ! Parce qu'à force de penser que tu es la seule à pouvoir, et à devoir te protéger, tu vas te faire tuer ! Et... je ne supporterai pas cela...

La fin de la tirade avait été prononcée d'une voix brisée, et Emma baissa la tête, honteuse de s'être autant dévoilée. Cependant, en remarquant que la brune restait silencieuse, elle la releva et s'aperçut que Regina paraissait choquée par son discours.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça... souffla la blonde en secouant la tête. C'est juste que...

\- Emma... la coupa sa compagne en la regardant droit dans les yeux. J'apprécie vraiment que tu te sois autant ouverte à moi, et... je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir fait comprendre que j'agissais stupidement en essayant d'éviter ce sujet assez... délicat. Mais je n'arrêterai pas aussi facilement de rejeter ceux qui essayent de me venir en aide. C'est dans ma nature de me protéger moi-même, c'est comme ça que j'ai toujours survécu. Alors non, je n'arrêterai pas. Tu peux toujours essayer d'abattre mes murs comme j'ai abattu les tiens, et je suis sûre que tu y arriveras, parce que je t'apprécies vraiment beaucoup, peut-être même trop selon certaines personnes... Mais pas tout de suite. Plus tard...

La jeune femme blonde hocha la tête et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne, avant de se reculer et de confirmer les pensées de la brune :

\- Je n'arrêterai pas de me battre pour toi, Regina. Jamais... J'ai déjà perdu trop de personnes que j'aimais, et je ne vais pas te perdre toi aussi. Alors on va se débarasser de la Méchante Reine et de la personne qui crée ces rêves, qui qu'elle soit, et ensuite on va continuer à vivre notre vie, d'accord ?

Regina acquiesça avec des yeux brillants, et soudain... Et soudain, le rêve s'arrêta net.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà pour cette... mise au point entre Emma et Regina ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et encore désolée pour le temps d'attente assez... long.**

 **Je me suis efforcée de mettre en place l'intrigue des précédents chapitres, et j'espère donc que cela vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite !**

 **Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, surtout le passage du rêve, bien sûr ! J'espère quand même avoir respecté le caractère de Regina et d'Emma, et il me semble que je l'ai plus fait dans ces chapitres que dans les précédents, alors j'en suis plutôt heureuse !**

 **Bye, en espérant vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre, qui ne devrait pas arriver tout de suite, malheureusement... L'année du bac (L), c'est assez dur de continuer d'écrire avec régularité ! Encore désolée pour cela.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **- ElsyCiel : J'aime bien écrire des choses super (ou assez) tristes, ou assez "profondes" (comme tu peux le voir si tu lis ce chapitre, avec les répliques d'Emma et de Regina dans le rêve). Mais merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère que la fiction continuera de te plaire si tu la continues ! :)**


End file.
